


Learning to Fly

by Aromance91



Series: Gallavich Interrupted [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Consensual Underage Sex, Control Issues, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Highschool ian, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, M/M, No bipolar Ian in this fic, Older Mickey, Possessive Behavior, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Self Loathing, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Please read Risky Business first for this mini series to have the best affect. Ian and Mickey have overcome a lot to end up where they are now. Now nothing can stand in the way of their happiness except each other.****Now taking prompts on  Tumblr or just comment your request***CLICK ME XOXO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok s this is me giving my shot at a mini series. The tags will change according to chapter, some are very light and fluffy some are dark and dirty. Part 2 is going to focus on getting inside the minds of boys, understanding where they both stand and how they feel about each other. They will be learning to navigate the dangerous ocean that is a relationship, love, hard but worth it in the end right? Keep in mind this is non/canon. Just fyi this chapter has a big emphasis on Strawberries lol, it worked for what i was going for so i ran with it. I appreciate you guys thank you for the support. Comments are greatly appreciated. I'm thinking of doing longer chapters so my goal for PART 2 is a chapter a week.

It had been 4 months since the wedding. Terry had been arrested and charged with attempted murder and committing a hate crime. He was looking at 10-15 years in prison and his family could not be more happy. They no longer had to live in fear, watching their every move so they wouldn't not get on Terry's bad side. The only good thing their dad ever did for his family was teach them to survive. He had his boy's doing drug runs from the moment they could ride a bike. From an early age he had instilled a sense of fear in his children, fear of failure, fear of disappointing him. This became primal to their way of life, they made sure to get things done, to sell their whole supply, to collect from everyone who owed them money. This is why everybody knew the Milkovich name, why they crossed the street when they saw Mickey walking with his brothers behind him. That fear, that power made Mickey the bad ass he was today, and he was thankful for it.

 

Mickey had divorced Svetlana but he promised to remain in his son's life. To his surprise he and the Russian girl had started to become close friends now that his father was not their to intimidate them or put them in uncomfortable situations. He found it endearing how she did not take any of his shit, in fact she equally dealt her own attitude. He had let her move into Terry's room, it's not like he would be needing it anytime soon. Mickey had been staying at the Gallagher house since the wedding. He still could not believe how so many people could get along under one roof. They had their spats but at the end of the day they loved each other, and family always came first,

 

 

He was laying in bed when he heard a commotion downstairs.

“Get out of here Frank!' he heard his boyfriend say, sounding very annoyed.

“How is it a man can't eat breakfast in his own house?” Frank asked

“It's only your house when you want something you didn't ay for the groceries so you can't them!” Fiona replied.

 

Mickey laughed as he sat up in bed and lit a cigarette. He knew how much Ian hated Frank. I mean who could blame him, the guy was a drunk looser. Always begging off of his children and never offering anything in return.

 

“Let go of that!” Frank yelled, the soon after the crash of a plate shattering on the floor echoed throughout the house

 

Mickey didn't know how quickly he quickly he got out of bed but soon h was coming down the stairs to see the 3 Gallaghers at a sand off in the kitchen. He looked to the floor at the pile of glass and scrambled eggs scattered about.

“Jesus you people always this fucking loud in the mornings?” he chuckled as he walked over to Ian. He squeezed his shoulder gently before sauntering over to the stove to make his own plate of eggs. The moment he scooped up the pile of yellow goodness onto his plate frank started in again.

“He doesn't buy groceries! Christ he's not even family, why the hell does he get to eat then?”

“Well Frank for 1, he's not a drunk piece of shit like you. For 2 he did actually the groceries and 3 he's my fucking boyfriend”

He had actually bought the last round of groceries. Since he's been staying there he could tell that Fiona was stretching ever meal to accommodate him and he knew would never ask him for money. He stared at his boyfriend as he continued to tell of his father.

“You're a piss poor excuse for a father Frank, now get the hell out of here!” Ian yelled.

Mickey laughs inside as he watched his boyfriend. He loved how Ian stood his ground and stood up for himself, it was honestly the main thing that attracted him to the red head in the first place.

 

“You ungrateful little shit!” Frank snarled and slammed his son into the wall.

“Frank stop!” Fiona yelled.

His hands were on Ian's shirt collar ready to slam him into the wall again when Mickey's fist met the side of his head.

“Fuck!” Frank yelled as he wobbled backwards. Mickey was in front of him now, pushing him towards the door.

“Touch him again Frank and I'll break your fucking hand got it!” he yelled at the man. “Now get the fuck outta here!”

Frank walked slowly with his tail between his legs, muttering under his breath. Mickey shut the door behind him. Fiona looked at the older boy then back at Ian.

“I think he's a keeper” she smiled before grabbing her coffee and heading back upstairs to her room.

Ian turned to look at him, there was a playful glimmer in his green eyes and he walked over to where he was standing. He wrapped his long arms around Mickey and pulled him in closely. God he smelled so good. His cologne of smelled of sandalwood and mint mixed in with the hint of cigarettes , it was enough to make his mouth water. Mickey drank in his scent ad Ian stared briefly into his eyes before bringing his head down to latch onto mickeys mouth. He gently sucked on his bottom lip, then their tongues became one as he backed was backed up against the wall. He had a handful of Ian's hair now pressing his mouth deeper into his boyfriends as they continued to make out passionately.

 

 

The front door opened Carl appeared.

“Gross!” he bunched up his face into a playful look of disgust as he looked over at the two boys making out in the kitchen. Ian pulled away from his boyfriend and turned around to address his brother. “Shut up Carl, what are you up to man?”

His brother was staring at Mickey.

“So are the things they say about you true?” the young boy asked.

Mickey licked his lips and smiled as he walked over to the couch, grabbing his plate off of the counter.

“It depends...what are they saying?” he's lie if he said he wasn't curious. Since he came out he was deathly afraid people would treat him different, that he would loose his hard earned street cred, so far so good. People seemed to understand , no matter who he fucked he would still beat somebody down if they crossed him.

“Well...” the boy hesitated. “I heard that you killed somebody and buried in your back yard”

He rolled his eyes “Nah man, that's not true.” he glanced over at Ian who looked clearly embarrassed by the interaction. “I would never bury someone in my back yard” with that he shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth and turned on the tv.

Carl's eyes lit up at Mickey's elusiveness.

He sat down next to the older boy.“ So how does it work?” he asked Mickey.

 

_...what is with the questions......._

 

“How does what work?” Mickey sighed wondering if he was going to regret it.....he did.

“So does like shit ever get stuck on the tip of your dick? “ the boy asked appearing quite serious.

“Jesus fucking christ kid!” Mickey shouted and jumped up from the couch.

“I can't deal with this shit, it's to fucking early” he snapped , more annoyed than upset. He grabbed his smokes , gave his boyfriend a.... _fuck this...._ look and headed outside.

He lit up a smoke and couldn't help but laugh. He was continuously surprised at how comfortable Ian's family was with them being together, to the point little fucking kids were asking him about gay sex.

 

_...jesus..this family will be the death of me..._

They watched the history channel the rest of the morning. For some reason Ian and his family had some kind of obsession with the History channel, specifically AMERICA PICKERS. There was a marathon on TV, by the time lunch time came around Mickey thought he was going to pull his hair out. If Ian hadn't had him pinned to couch, his lanky body laying on Mickey his head laying in his lap, while his younger brother sat contently on the floor. He glanced at his phone it was almost 1230.

“Hey” he nudged his boyfriend who was engrossed in the show.

“Hmm” Ian sighed.

“You hungry? I'm fucking starving” Mickey replied.

“I could eat” Ian smiled and sat up from the couch.

“Alright get dressed and we'll go grab something”

“Ok, i'll be right back” Ian replied and ran upstairs.

Mickey sat on the couch staring at the boy running up stairs, then looking around the living room.

… _..I could get used to this....._

 

They arrived at the diner just after 1pm. Mickey had chosen Lucky's because Mandy had been working there for the last few months. They had shitty service and barely edible food but it was cheap and he could talk shit to his sister so he was OK. He and Ian had been on a few dates since they became _“Official”_ now that the whole neighborhood knew Mickey was gay, Ian had not stopped dragging him around town flaunting their relationship. It took some getting used to, being introduced as Ian's boyfriend, holding hands at the movies just basically being in a healthy relationship felt a little off. He wanted to be happy and he tried, but there was still a part of him that was waiting for it to all be ripped away.

He opened the door for the redhead and they walked over to the hostess station. As soon as they stepped inside they were over powered with the smell of coffee and grease. It was enough to make Mickey salivate, fuck he was hungry. He looked around impatiently for the hostess.

“Where the fuck is this bitch I'm starving!” he snapped

Ian just stood there and smiled at him with that shit eating grin that drove Mickey crazy. A few moments went by and still no hostess. Loosing his patience he rang the bell furiously that was sitting onto of the counter.

“Jesus Mick, once should be fine, I think they'll get the point” Ian replied.

“If that was the case then someone would be out here by now” Mickey replied smugly.

Finally someone appeared from around the corner and stepped up to the counter.

“Sorry for the wait, we are slammed right no...Ass face?” Mandy asked in surprise as she looked up at the two boys. She had two menus in her hand that looked like they were going to fall apart. You could tel they had seen their share of customers.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“We were trying to fucking eat, we are practically withering away waiting for your skank ass” Mickey chuckled.

“Shut up and follow me asshole” she chuckled and led the boys to a booth seated toward the back of the diner.

“What do you guys want to drink?” she asked.

“Uh I'l have a coke, thanks Mands” Ian replied as he glanced over the faded menu.

“And for you dick breath?” Mandy smiled.

“Don't suppose you have beer in this shit hole do you?” Mickey asked hopefully.

“Sorry bro gonna have to get drunk somewhere else” his sister replied.

“Fuck fine give me a coffee then” he grunted.

“coffee and a coke coming up..oh by the way Chad will be your server, he'll be over sometime to get your order” she replied.

She stood there staring at them for a moment before her brother dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

 

 

Ian looked over the menu unsure of what to get. He usually went with the health conscious option but today he felt more along the lines of pancakes. Ooh they had blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, he loved strawberries! He knew he would regret it later but he just had to have them. He laid his menu down on the table just as Mandy came by quickly setting the two drinks on the table before scurrying back up to the front to help incoming customers. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was still pondering through the menu. He had his tongue pressed against the inside of his check, something he did subconsciously when he was thinking hard. It was one of Mickey's many quirks that Ian found absolutely adorable.

“What are you staring at man?” Mickey asked as he put the menu down, his blue eyes now meeting green ones.

“Just at how adorable you look when your thinking” Ian smiled.

Mickey's face turned slightly pink “Fuck off” he smiled “You ready or what?” he asked Ian.

“Yea I'm gonna go with the blueberry pancakes!”

“Really....since when do you eat all that sugary shit?” Mickey asked curiously.

It was true he tried not to eat candy and basically anything unhealthy if he had the option. He wasn't dieting, he just preferred healthy eating, between ROTC and his daily run he was able to maintain the physique that he was so proud of.

“I guess I just felt like trying something different today. How about you?” Ian asked.

“You don't know me at all do you Gallagher?” his boyfriend smiled.

“Let me guess....french toast?” Ian replied.

“Ding ding we have a winner!” Mickey rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 

“Hi my name is Chad I'll be your sever, what can I get you boys?” a younger man had stepped up to the table and was now standing next to their booth clutching his notebook staring at them.

 

“'I'll have the french toast..over easy eggs and bacon” Mickey said plainly and handed the menu over.

The server eyes landed on Ian.

“Um.. I'l have the blueberry pancakes and can I get that with extra strawberries and could you go light on the whipped cream” he smiled, god he sounded like a chick.

“Sure thing cutie!” the server smiled at him and grabbed his menu.

“Anything else?”He asked.

“No that's good thanks” Ian replied, trying to avoid the mans eyes.

“That will be up in about 10 min guys” he smiled again at Ian then walked off to the kitchen.

 

Ian knew he was blushing. Hell he couldn't help if if guys found him attractive. Chad wasn't bad looking, definitely not Ian's type, he was a pretty boy, probably spent most of his time obsessed with his own reflection, Ian liked a little more substance.

He was brought away from his thoughts by the sound of Mickey voice.

“Are you kidding me right now?” his boyfriend said rolling his eyes.

“What?” Ian asked innocently.

“Don't act stupid Ian, that prick was totally flirting with you” Mickey replied surprisingly calm.

“What if he was Mickey, I'm here with you so it doesn't matter?” Ian smiled at him then took a drink of his coke.

“What the fuck ever” Mickey replied.

They sat in silence until there food was being placed down in front of them.

“We got french toast” chad commented handing Mickey his plate “ and for the you we have blueberry pancakes with extra strawberries.”

He looked down at his plate and it was covered in strawberries, he couldn't help but appreciate the guy was flirting with him if he got what he wanted, no harm in flirting.

“Ooh thank you, thank you! It looks great man” Ian replied, sounding like a child who was just given a gift on Christmas morning.

“Sure thing Strawberry ..there's more where that came from” he winked at Ian and then walked away.

He looked up at Mickey who was staring intently at his own food. He looked pissed but Ian could not tell because he was so quiet..that should have been the obvious sign. He reached down to his plate and cut off the perfect size bite of pancake, there was whipped cream on the side and just a little sliver of strawberry. He passed his fork across the table so it was sitting in Mickey's face.

“Here Mick try a bite” he smiled playfully.

“Get that shit outta face” Mickey snapped and pushed Ian's hand back.

“You OK man” Ian asked now a bit concerned.

“Yes Ian I'm fine just eat your own fucking food” he replied and shoved a bite of his own food in his mouth. Ian ate the bite he had on his fork then just sat there pushing the plethora of strawberries around on his plate occasionally staring at his boyfriend.

 

Mickey wasn't sure how to react. He hated the fact that Ian was openly flirting with someone in front of him. The old him would have told both of them to go fuck themselves and walked out, but he was in a “relationship” now and he really didn't want to fuck it up so he just sat there and tried to swallow the feelings of jealousy. He was staring at his plate when Ian tried to give him a bite of his fucking pancakes.

...you fucking kidding right?....he thought to himself.

He had just obliviously flirted with the server to get his special plate of food and now he wanted Mickey to enjoy it with him, he's gotta be out of his mind.

He pushed the food away and told his boyfriend to just eat his own food.

He glanced up and saw Ian wasn't eating, instead he was just pushing around the fucking strawberries he was so excited about. He couldn't help but feel bad as his boyfriend sat their moping in his breakfast.

…...fuck Gallagher made him so fucking soft.....

“Ay eat your fucking strawberries man, I know you want to. Just chill alright” he attempted a smile at Ian and that seemed to bring some light back to the boys green eyes.

 

They sat their and ate in a comfortable silence. Ian throwing little glances over and Mickey. Mickey giving him a smirk in return, no words were necessary, they were just enjoying each others company.

“Thanks for breakfast Mick” Ian smiled and grabbed his boyfriends hand, rubbing his thumb over the top. Mickey fought the urge to pull back, still trying to adjust to the amount of PDA Ian was wanting from him.

“Sure thing fire crotch” he smiled.

Just then Chad came over. …...fucking Chad.......

“I hope everything was to your liking, here is your check just bring it over to the hostess and she'll get you out of here” he smiled a douche smile and set the check on the table.

Mickey grabbed it and slammed it down on the table.

“Hey Chad!” he called.

The server turned around in surprise and strolled back over.

“Was there something else I can do for you” he was talking to Mickey but his eyes were glancing at Ian.

“Yea there is..Mickey said calmly the grabbed the man by the back of his shirt.” You can stop eye fucking my fucking boyfriend before I smash your face into the god damn table! You understand”

“Mickey stop” Ian snapped and placed his hand on Mickeys arm.

“NO! I need to know this prick knows I'm serious. You do understand what I'm saying to you right?” Mickey asked the server who looked like he was going to cry.

“Yes I'm sorry” Chad replied still looking at Ian. Ian had his hands covering his face , trying to shield himself from the events in front of him.

“Don't fucking look at him asshole, I'm the one talking to you!” Mickey continued.

“Fuck man I'm sorry” Chad sniveled.

“Get the fuck outta here” he released his grip on the mans shirt and snatched up the bill.

Chad had bolted into the kitchen by the time Mickey stood up from the booth.

“What the hell was that Mickey?” Ian snapped as they walked over to Mandy.

“What? You mad I yelled at the idiot, why don't you go see if he's OK if you fucking care so much” he snapped.

… _..this fucking guy....._

“Fuck you man, I don't care about that piece of shit. I just want to know why you suddenly lost your shit” I replied

“Yea whatever you say” Mickey scoffed he threw the check and a crumpled 20$ at his sister before storming outside leaving Ian in Mandy very confused.

 

“What the fuck it up with him?” Mandy asked as she bent down to pick up the wadded up papers.

“He being a jealous asshole for no reason” Ian rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

“Uh...well maybe not for no reason” she frowned and handed the check to Ian.

 

_Your name must be candy..because you look so sweet._

_Call me 555-555-555_

_Chad_

 

“Aw Fuck! That dumb ass” Ian chuckled feeling flattered before his eyes met back with Mandy who looked anything but amused.

She pointed outside to her brother who was leaning against the wall smoking.

“I know” he replied before walking outside to apologize to his boyfriend.

 

“Took you long enough, you go check on your boyfriend?” Mickey snapped, ready to take another drag from his cigarette when the redhead started over towards him.

Ian wasted no time, he grabbed the smoke out of Mickey's mouth and threw it on the ground.

“The fuck Ian?” Mickey snapped and went to shove the younger boy. Before he knew it , Ian had him pressed up against the wall crashing their mouths together

_.....Fuck this kid....._

he could never stay mad at Ian. He was pretty sure he could do anything and get it away with it as long as he gave Mickey a kiss after.

… _.yup going fucking soft...._

The feeling of Ian's body pressed against his their tongues battling for dominance, god he knew he would do anything for this fucking guy and his stupid red hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over and it's time for everyone to go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but i have had the WORST writers block. It's taking a lot longer to figure out my storyline than i thought but i'l get there. This part of my story is almost 100% non canon so I'm really pushing myself. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to get something up before I leave the country, did not want anyone to think i abandoned this. I plan on doing this mini series if it's the last thing i do. Thank you again for your support!!! 
> 
> PS: I'm thinking of creating a Tumblr but i have not IDEA what to do, I want to start taking prompts!!!

He was actually excited for the weekend to end. This was the last Sunday of Summer break which meant SCHOOL tomorrow! Don't get it wrong it's not like he didn't like spending time with the Gallagher's but a summer of non stop children was just a little much for Mickey to handle, he still was not used to all the family dinners, and breakfast and any other thing they made an excuse to hang out for. He was a Milkovich, they didn't do all that family bonding bullshit.

Monday morning came and Mickey was wide awake. He had a restless sleep. Not because he was sharing a twin bed with his boyfriend but because Ian was going to be a Senior this year, sure Mickey was going to miss his smiling face but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to some alone time and this made him feel guilty. The two had been in joined at the hip all summer though and damn did Mickey need some me time. He sat there drinking his coffee pondering what he was going to do today. He hadn't been as involved with the activities going on at the Aliby as he was before. Sure he was still the man in charge but since he and Ian had been together almost 24/7 he didn't want to involve the boy in his extra curricular activities, not that Ian would mind... _would he? Nah he's South Side but the less people involved the less the fallout would be if things went south_...he thought to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

Soon the kitchen filled with the buzz of Gallaghers. Debbie ran down the stairs yelling after Carl for stealing her textbook, they were now chasing each other around the kitchen shouting obscenities to one another. Ian was following swiftly behind them. He was still in his boxers but he had his outfit slung over his shoulders, his red hair was a mess sticking out every which way. He looked amazing, raw and beautiful. He wandered over to the fridge, Mickey could still see the sleepiness in the boys eyes as he pulled several items out and placed them on the counter. He pulled the egos out of the freezer and popped two in the toaster setting a third down on the counter.

 

“Ow Carl!” Debbie screamed, he had apparently snuck up from behind her and pulled her hair. She turned around and punched him in the face.

“You bitch!” he yelled and began tearing pages from her textbook. Mickey thought he should mind his own business but Ian was clearly not awake enough to care and the two kids were about to have a drag out fight right there on the kitchen floor. Debbie got that look in her eye like she was going to pounce on Carl. Suddenly Mickey slammed his cup of coffee on the table making a loud “BANG”. The kids stopped in their tracks even Ian glanced over at him.

 

“Enough already fuck! It's too fucking early for this bullshit” he snapped.

“You!” he pointed at Carl “Give her back her book and get your ass dressed! And you...” he looked over at Debbie and rolled his eyes. “ Don't leave your shit lying around and it wont get stolen. Now both of you get upstairs and change you are going to be late, and I don't want to hear your sister bitch about it later”

 

He got up from the table and walked swiftly over to Ian, who had a humongous grin on his face after witnessing Mickey interact with his siblings. There were 2 halfway made sandwiches on the table in front of him and he was chewing a halfway frozen waffle, while trying to prepare the 2 that had popped out of the toaster. He looked so cute standing there trying to multi task but he was failing miserably.

“Let me finish this shit, go get fucking dressed already Gallagher” he smiled and slapped Ian on the ass. Ian smiled back and shoved the remainder of the semi frozen waffle in his mouth then turned to run up the stairs to finish getting ready for school.

 

Mickey had just finished cutting the sandwiches in half and was ready to throw them in the paper sacks Ian had set out when he heard Lips annoying ass voice.

“Never thought I'd see tough guy Mickey Milkovich making a kids lunch” he said mockingly.

“You got a big fucking mouth you know that?” Mickey replied as he finished packing the lunches.

“So I've been told” Lip replied smugly as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

“Just saying it's fucking weird seeing your ass playing house with my family. I mean you've been living here for 2 months and now your packing the kids lunches. Ian has you trained well” he smiled and took a chug of his beer.

 

… _.Douche bag......_

 

“Why don't you stop worrying about my shit and ask yourself why your chugging a beer at 6:45 in the fucking morning asshole.” Mickey scoffed

“Fuck you Mickey! You and your sister can't just leave well enough alone can you? ”

Mickey felt his body tense up. He didn't mind the shit talking when it was about him but involve his sister and you have another thing coming.

He walked over to where Lip was standing and got dangerously close to his face

“What did you say about my sister?” he asked coldly.

Lip laughed “ I said my girlfriend needs to learn to mind her own business. I'l drink, smoke and fuck whenever I want to”

Mickey pushed him “Wanna run that by me again Gallagher?” he was seeing red, he didn't care about the beer, if Lip wanted to be a drunk that was his problem but if he's with Mandy he aint fucking nobody else. He grabbed his shirt by the collar and was about to yell at him when he heard the stampeding down the stairs.

 

“What's going Mick?” Ian asked curiously when he saw his older brother in his boyfriends clutches.

“Nothing” Mickey snapped and abruptly let go of Lips shirt, he was biting his tongue so hard. He knew Ian didn't need this drama on his first day back to school, and Lip wasn't worth his time.

“Control you fucking pit-bull” Lip yelled and turned to go upstairs.

Mickey flipped him off and walked over to the counter. He handed the kids their lunches and there breakfast wrapped in a napkin then shoved them out the door.

 

“What was all that about?” Ian smiled and placed a kiss on Mickey's cheek.

“Fucker was running his fat fucking mouth 'bout Mandy, what was I supposed to do?” Mickey sighed.

“You're so cute when you're protective” Ian commented as he grabbed his backpack.

“Fuck off!” Mickey replied gently, blush slowly creeping across his face. He had a love/hate relationship with Ian's compliments. He loved hearing such positive things but he hated how with every word he felt his walls coming down one by one _.....fucking Gallagher...._..

Ian finally left for school after a heavy make out session in the kitchen leaving Mickey alone in the house.

 

He went upstairs to grab some clean clothes and after much deliberation he decided to take a shower. He stood beneath the flowing water, the water pressure was that of a trickle but he didn't mind it was still refreshing. He grabbed his bar of soap and rubbed it heavily across his chest until it, his chest hair was filled with soapy bubbles. He brought his hands to his chest and began distributing the soap among the rest of his wet body. He couldn't help himself as his eyes closed he pictured Ian's green eyes staring at him with intensity as his hands wandered down to his hardened cock. He began stroking himself feverishly the sounds of Ian's seductive voice was playing in his head.

 

_You like that Mick.....Your so fucking sexy I could fuck that ass all day..._

“Yes fuck me” he called out as one of his fingers eased it's way into his hole. He moved it back and forth as he pumped his dick with his other hand,

… _.mm come for me Mick...._ the voice in his head purred.

it was only a matter or minutes before he reached his orgasm cumming on the bathtub floor.

He took a minute to come down from his high before stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off hastily and pulled on his clothes. He was still slightly out of breath from is episode in the shower. He splashed his face with cold water and reached for his comb. He pulled back his raven hair, giving him the classic mafia look that he desired. He stared at himself for a moment, there were no bruises on his face or bags under his eyes anymore. He was looking and feeling amazing. Damn that asshole Lip was right. Ian did have him, he had him completely. Even though the kid was almost 4 years younger than him, Mickey was totally whipped on Ian, he could finally admit that to himself but not to anybody else. Ian was it for him and he couldn't imagine them ever not being together. He smiled again at the thought of the younger boy then left the bathroom. He grabbed up his phone and his scarf. He put on his jacket, made sure the house was secure than stepped out onto the porch. He wasn't sure what he wanted to accomplish today, he definitely wanted to see how his business was running in his absence, the cash flow had stayed stead but he wanted to look for himself. He also wanted to see Mandy, something he never pictured himself doing. His sister had always just been there, he had never actually wanted her company but today it sounded nice. He took out his phone and texted his sister. She had dropped out after last year so he knew she wouldn't be at school, lighting up a cigarette he headed over to the Aliby.

 

 

 

Ian couldn't believe he was in school again. So much had gone done in his life during the summer break that time had almost seemed to stand still. Mickey had moved in with him after the wedding leaving Svetlana to live in the Milkovich house with her friend Nika from the Parlor she worked at. He was hesitant at first having Svetlana stay in Mickey's life but whether or not the kid was Mickey's or not, he knew the older boy would do the right thing. Ian did notice that with Terry gone, the Russian girl was actually very supportive of their relationship, the only thing she demanded was a roof over her head and food in her belly and Mickey made sure she had both.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the school bell ring.

“Fuck” he yelled at himself. It's the first day and he was already going to be late he sped up his pace until he was standing in front of the room. He reached for the door to his first class Environmental Science.

“Nice of you to join us Mr. Gallagher” A mousy women about Debbie size commented from the front of the class.

“Yea sorry …...Mam .. _he didn't know her name yet_...I couldn't find the class” he apologized as his eyes gazed over the room.

“It's Mrs. Sullivan and go ahead and take a seat in the corner next to Liz” his teacher replied.

He noticed a girl in the back give a halfhearted wave and saw the empty seat next to her. That must be Liz. He walked over to the back and got himself situated at his desk.

The teacher began to go on about the agenda for the semester. Ian drowned out her voice and found himself staring eagerly at the clock. What had happened to him, he used to be a model student. He was not only engaged in class but he would do things for extra credit and pick up additional classes if they were available. Right now on his first day as a senior he wanted nothing more than to be back home cuddling with his boyfriend... _....boyfriend, they were actually an official couple for fucks sake it still seemed unreal._.. he thought to himself.. As if to prove the situation he slowly pulled out his phone, glancing to the front of the class where Mrs. Sullivan was still scribbling on the white board. He found the thread he was looking for a quickly typed a message

 

**To Mick: Miss you <3**

 

he knew how lame his message was but he could already hear his boyfriends laugh as he decided how to shit talk his use of emojis.

 

Out of nowhere a pencil eraser flew on his desk.

“Hey” a soft voice came swiftly behind it.

Ian looked over to the girl sitting at the desk next to him.

“I'm Liz as you probably know from earlier ..what your name?” she asked

“Ian...?” he said as if he was asking a question. He was confused why the girl had thrown as eraser at him.

She was a little shorter than him, so pretty tall for a chick. She had dirty blond hair that went to her waist with brown streaks intermingling throughout. Her nose was pierced as was her bottom lip. She was wearing a System of A Down t-shirt with red legging and boots.

“Well Ian”.....she said thoughtfully “This class is pretty chill and so is Mrs. Sullivan but if she catches you with your phone out, she'll take it and make your parents come to get it”

“What really?” Ian asked a little shocked “Is that why you threw your eraser at me?”  
“Mmm hmmm..that I wanted to properly introduce myself” she smiled.

“It's nice to meet you Liz, what other classes do you have?”

 

The talked for the rest of the class. It seemed Liz would be joining Ian in all but 2 of his classes Advanced Chemistry and Trigonometry. He still wanted to get into West Point so when given the option for math and sciences classes he chose the ladder.

 

He walked with Liz to their next class. She was quickly starting to become his friend. They didn't have much in common, the both liked rock music but that was about it. What was fascinating to him was when the girl announced she had just moved to Chicago.

“I move around a lot” she stated “My dad is a corporal in the Army and he was just stationed at the Army Reserve Training Center here. We are hoping it's going to be a permanent position but we'll see” her eyes darted to the floor.

Ian couldn't imagine having to move around so much, that would be terrible. You would finally get used to people to a school they have it all ripped away. At the same time though being able to travel all over the country, he's never left the South Side.

 

“wow that sounds rough. I'm not gonna lie though the Army is my life's dream. I want to go to West Point to be an officer” he smiled at the thought

“That's great Ian just make sure you know what your getting into, it's no joke”

“I know I've been in ROTC for the last years working on my form just trying to get prepared”

“I hope it works out for you” Liz smiled. She turned to walk down the hall in the direction of the Ladies room.

“I'll see you in class Gallagher”

he held up his hand to wave her off. Maybe this year wouldn't be to bad. He had already made a friend and it was only his first day. It was nice having someone to talk to. He missed Mandy though, he was so upset when he heard she had dropped out. He was still mentally preparing a speech in his head to try and convince his best friend to go back to school. She was stubborn though, just like her brother...beautiful and stubborn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Age Is Just a Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets assigned a book report and Mickey shares his feelings with Mandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay just got back in town. I've been doing some research and the show is TERRIBLE at establishing an accurate age for the characters. I'm making Ian almost 18 and Mickey 22. I came to this because when he runs away to the Army he is under 18 and Mickey is heavily featured at the Alib getting wasted so he had to be several years older. Even if i'm wrong it's fiction and it works with my story. I hope you enjoy the chapter, hope to have another up soon, not sure where the story is going just going to write until i run out of material. I appreciate all of you. i live for your comments xoxoxo
> 
> ps. it was brought to my attention that my story might be hard to follow with the changes in the points of view so i'm going bk through all chapters and adding in a separation between POVs hopefully that helps

It was weird being in the bar in the early morning. The sun sneaking its way through cracks of the curtains, shimmering across the room. The smell of stale cigarettes still lingered in the air but the silence of the bar was strange. Usually when Mickey visited the Aliby it was over run with drunken patrons, but now it was still.

 

He could hear someone coughing as he made his way upstairs to the door of the apartment. He walked in quickly only to find his brother Iggy and his douche bag friend Josh sitting at the kitchen table playing cards and smoking a joint.  
  
"What up lil bro?" Iggy asked playfully looking up from his hand as he passed the joint over to Josh.  
  


"Don't fucking call me that" Mickey snapped. He threw his jacket down on the couch and snatched the joint out of Joshes mouth mid drag.

 

“what the fuck Mickey?” Josh whines

 

He takes a drag and leans against the wall.

_...why did he let this guy live again??..._

 

“Excuse me?” Mickey says sarcastically “why the fuck is he even talking to me right now?” he looks at his brother then scowls at josh who has now lowered his gaze focusing intently on the cards in his hands

.

“That's what I fucking thought bitch. You think we're cool, well we're not. Fucking stealing from me punk bitch! Lucky you can fucking walk.” he sneers as he takes a deep drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs.  
  


“Alright Mickey I think he gets the point” Iggy chuckles trying to break the tension.  
  


"Yea what the fuck ever man.” Mickey coughs “ What are you assholes up to anyways?' He asks plopping down in the seat next to his brother.  
  
" Just business bro, things are looking pretty good you know." Iggy replied staring longingly at the joint burning in his little brothers fingers.  
  
"Mm no I don't know know" he coughs again

"last thing I heard this asshole was stealing from me and I was loosing my customers"  
  
" So you have said man but now though shit is going good. Money's coming in, we got some new customers and there's no heat bro." Iggy replied and reached over to Mickey and plucked what was left of his doobie out of his brothers fingers.  
  
" Is that so?" Mickey smiled smugly. He was glad there was one less thing for him to worry about.   
"That's good news Iggs. I like hearing that shit...Speaking of.. I'm thinking I got another way to increase cash flow. I was talking to Lana and she ain't making shit at the massage parlor fuckin' Sasha squeezing her for every fucking dime. Thinking maybe we start selling girls let Lana run the shit. God knows bitch has got the experience, knows what the fuck she doin"   
  
"That sounds fucking risky bro. How we gonna stay low when we got whores, drugs and guns coming out of one fucking place. I mean it's already sketchy enough, plus I thought you hated Svetlana you called her a commie whore" Iggy laughed.  
  
"Don't be an idiot" Mickey sneered and smacked his brother  upside the head. 

“She is a fucking commie whore but she's also my fucking wife so it fucking matters if she doesn't make money understand?”

 

Iggy sits there and rolls his eyes.  
  
" Look, we'll move the coke and the guns to the house, a turn this fucking apartment around for the girls. Alls we need is some fucking sheets for dividers, couple of folding tables and some lube. Boom we got ourselves a rub and tug. This is what's gonna happen because we need to bring in more fucking money like now. I got a fucking kid to think about man" Mickey sighed. He was not excited at all about being a dad but Svetlana had refused the abortion and he was not going to just abandon his kid.  
  
"Whatever you say man." Iggy replied throwing his hands up in defeat.

 

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

Ian liked English. It was one of the subjects he felt close too. He liked to curl up once in while under the porch and read to escape the chaos of the Gallagher home. When he was reading he could pretend his dad hadn't come home drunk off a bender trying desperately to destroy whatever function they had managed to create. He could escape into books when he was fighting with his family and pretend he was someone else, someone who wasn't stuck on the South Side of Chicago.

 

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

“Hey Ian!”

He looked up from the circles he was drawing in his notebook to see Liz smiling back at him.

“Hey” he replied back and sat up in his desk.

 

“Wow who knew the first day off school could be so boring am i right?” she smiled and sat down across from him.  
  


“Right..seems like time isn't moving at all...” He responded trying to make small talk.

 

She smiled again awkwardly then turned to face the front of the class.

He usually didn't having a hard time talking to people but since the summer he had rarely had interactions with anyone out side of the Gallagher/Milkovich families.

He liked Liz, she was nice and seemed to be pretty chill based off their earlier conversation so he decide to try again.

 

“I can't believe it's the first day of school and we are getting assigned a book report,” he whispered.

 

Liz turned round in her seat the look of annoyance was prevalent.

“are you serious?” she asked.

 

“Sadly, look it's on the agenda” he replied and pointed to the schedule carefully written white board. In red marker.

10:00 Daily Oral Language

10:30 Poetry review

10:45-11 PICK TEAMS FOR BOOK REPORT

“That fucking blows, hopefully we can at least pick the type of book we read” she sighed and begin playing with her hair. The simple gesture reminded him of Mandy. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. He was sitting here making new friends while she serving people coffee and giving up on her future. He would not let that stand. Both her and Mickey were smart but neither would believe they had any sort of real potential, and that pissed him off.

 

“Whatchya thinking about there friend?” Liz asked her eyes locked on his.

 

“Nothing really just have this friend I'm trying to convince to come back to school, being here just got me thinking abut her you know” he replied.

He noticed a slight shift in the girls posture before she spoke again.

 

“So is this your girlfriend?” she asked curiously.

He didn't feel like announcing he was gay at this particular moment, honest he just liked to let it reveal itself rather than making it a huge statement.

 

“No, nothing like that she's like a sister to me. Just a really close friend that got a lot weighing her down” he replied.

 

Her eyes lit up slightly. “Awe, well your friend is lucky to have someone who cares so much. Your a sweetheart Ian” she touches his arm, the touch doesn't bother him. He's a very affectionate person so he dismisses it as a friendly gesture.

 

Finally 10:45 rolls around and they are assigned their book reports. Lucky for him he gets assigned The Great Gatsby. He couldn't be happier, the idea of occasionally slipping back into a different era excited him. He looks at the paper on the teachers desk responsible for assigning the class with their partners. His eyes scroll down the paper until he finds his name...

 

**Ian Gallagher/ Elizabeth Duval**

 

Even better he is partnered with Liz, surely this is going to be an easy assignment.

 

“Omg Ian! We are partners, how awesome is that???” she squeals as they step into the crowded hallway.

 

“It's pretty cool, I'm glad I didn't get stuck with a complete stranger” he smiles.

 

“Don't worry Red I won't let you down. We should get together and come up with a study plan don't you think? She asks staring hopefully waiting for his response.

 

“Um yea no definitely. You could come over after school if you want, my sisters making spaghetti so we can eat after.” he replies.

 

“Ok that sounds great I'll meet you at your locker?” she asks.

 

“sounds good, we should hurry before we are late to class” he smiles and turns to walk away.

… _.fuck he took the train._

 

“He Liz hold up” he shouts across the hallway. Luckily neither one made it far.

 

“What's up?” she asked

 

“Do you have a car cause I took the train?” he asks

 

“Yea I do so we'll take my car then, so still meet here at 4 right?” she smiles

“Yea ok. Cool have a good class”he replies

 

“You to dude” she calls then turns around to head down the hallway.

 

His next class was P.E. He was ready to run some laps and get back into the groove. Rotc would start back up in two weeks and he needed to get rid of his summer weight.

… _.your gonna be late for sure.._ he thought to himself. Oh well , late to 2 classes the first day back, he was definitely Gallagher. He laughed softly to himself as he walked to the gym.

***********************************************************************

 

“What the fuck do you want?” a very tired looking Mandy Milkovich answered the door to greet her older brother.

 

“How the fuck do you do, to you too bitch” he grinned and stepped inside the house.

 

“How the hell are you still asleep, it's fucking almost noon?” he asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

 

His sister grabbed a cigarette from the table and lit it before replying.

 

“ I don't have to work today. How the fuck are you not asleep asshole what the fuck else do you have to do?” she asks

 

“Some of us actually have shit to do, I was up yelling at fucking kids at like 6am” he sighed slightly amused.

 

“Is that so big brother, big bad Mickey Milkovich is being fucking domesticated. Fucking adorable” she punches him in the shoulder.

 

“Ow bitch! Fuck you is what it is” he says defensively.

 

“Whatever Mickey you know you love it and it's good. You deserve some fucking normal shit in your life. I'm happy for you jerk”

 

He loved his sister. Sure he pretended to hate her guts but when you strip away the constant insults she was truly his best friend.

 

“Yea it's cool, he can be kinda hard to keep up with sometimes” he replies and steals the cigarette away from his sister.

 

“Like he's just so fucking chatty, I swear it's like he could make friends with a freaking rock. Hell I don't even need to say shit he talks enough for the both of us” he laughs picturing Ian going on and on about something in the passionate way he always does. To his surprise Mickey found it both annoying and fucking adorable at the same time.

 

“I know what you mean he does have a way about him that just draws you in” Mandy swooned.

 

Mickey looked at her, he always knew deep down the love between Ian and Mandy was real. His sister really wanted to be with Ian but she knew it would never be so they became basically boyfriend and girlfriend without the fucking. They had a very strong connection that even Mickey occasionally envied.

 

“ What the fuck ever” he replied.

 

“What?? I'm serious. It's not just me, I promise you. The other day we were at the arcade and it was like he was the the bell of the ball. Can't blame him, not his fault he has a killer body and a killer personality to go with it” she sighed and snatched her cigarette. back.

 

Mickey felt a twinge of jealousy rise from the pit of his stomach. He hated how the thought of Ian flirting or being hit on by other people made him feel down right homicidal. He had always had control issues, he was a my way or the highway kind of guy but Ian was the first person in his life that he felt such a primal sense possession over.

“I'm not surprised, have you seen how he dresses sometimes? You would think he was going out for a day the beach rather than living in fucking Chicago. Acting like a chick talking to everybody. He needs to learn how to put on some fucking clothes and act his age” he replies not thinking about the words before they come out.

 

“Whoa..easy there tiger. You know how Ian is Mickey. He's always been a social butterfly and the way he dresses is because he's athletic, shorts and tank tops are normal when you go for a run twice a day so relax.”

 

“Whatever man” he scoffs

 

“Don't forget that you are older bro, I know you don't like to think about it but your 22 and hes 17...well almost 18 but whatever.. so technically he is acting his age” Mandy said softly.

 

“Fuck you!” he snapped. She was right , he didn't like to think of their age difference, he didn't plan on the being involved with the fucking kid. Ian was the one who came to him that day demanding the gun, he was the one that snaked his way into his life and twisted Mickey's fucking world upside down. He couldn't help that he had feelings for the kid this was South Side, he wasn't like Kash almost 40yrs old and fucking 15yr old kid. That sick fuck just wanted to get his rocks off, he actually had feeling for Ian.

 

“Hello earth to Mickey!! You OK there bro?” Mandy asked and shoved him.

 

“ Yea fuck. get off me!” he hissed.

 

“I'm just saying don't worry so much. Just enjoy it alright”she smiled

 

“Whatever bitch just pass me the fucking controller” he replied.

 

“I thought you had things to do today” she said staring curiously.

 

“Yea and I did them now I'm gonna hang out at my fucking house and play video games with your skank ass, that OK with you?” he snapped but there was no anger behind it.

 

“Anything for you douche bag” she replied as she got up and put in Call of Duty”

“You know I'm gonna kick your ass?” she smirked.

“You fucking wish bitch” smiled back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 


	4. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian brings a friend over to dinner and Mickey doesn't like it at all.  
> ADDITIONAL TAGS BY CHAPTER  
> JEALOUS BEHAVIOR  
> POSSESSIVE BEHAVIOR  
> DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
> DIRTY TALK  
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok guys were starting to get into some heavy shit so consider yourself warned. This is just the tip of the iceberg for these two i remain firm on the happy ending but the boys just stepped foot into the amusement park and there are lots of rides to chose from so are terrifying some are childs play. Please remember this is non canon. My characters are different, their relationship is different. I hope to keep my readers after this chapter, but if you trigger easily than hey this might not be the story for you. I hope you enjoy the ride guys.
> 
> ****I DO NOT CONDONE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS*****

It had been a good day overall but Ian was ready to go home. He missed Mickey a lot, this was the longest they had been apart since he moved in at the begging of summer. His boyfriend had yet to text him back which annoyed him slightly. He had completely forgotten about the plans he made with Liz earlier until he rounded the corner to see her leaning against his locker playing with her hair and staring at her phone.

 

“Hey” he walked over to her and gestured to his locker. “Just gotta grab a couple things then we can get out of here” he smiled.

 

“Sure thing Ian,, I'm in no hurry what so ever” she grinned and placed her hand on the top of his locker, her fingers curling over the door.

 

He grabbed a few text books and his sweater then they were on their way. The walked through the school parking lot to Liz's car. He was not surprised to see she drove a Jeep Wrangler, the fact that it was army green was a bonus.

 

“Nice jeep” he said as he hopped into the passengers seat.

 

She laughed “ I know it's a bit cliché , army brat with a Wrangler”

 

“True, but it's still a nice ride, thanks again for taking me home” he replied.

 

“Of course silly” she laughed as she looked over her shoulder and pulled out of the parking space

“It would be pointless for you to take the train if we are going to the same place”

 

He gave her directions to his home and they continued to talk about her travels across the country. Ian never realized how eager he was to travel until he met Liz. Sure he knew he wanted to go to the Army but he always pictured himself coming back in the end, now after listening to all the places Liz had seen he was feeling quite different. He knew Mickey didn't want to stay in Chicago, maybe he could convince him to travel the country when he got back from West Point.

 

“This it?” she asked as they drove slowly down his street.

 

“Yep that one there” he smiled.

 

Liz parked the car and they headed up the stairs to the house.

 

“Hey Ian!” Fiona called from the kitchen where she was doing dishes. “who's your friend?”

 

“Fiona this is Liz's she my study partner for English. Liz this is my big sister Fiona, she runs the place” he laughed.

 

“Nice to meet you Fiona” the young girl smiled and reached out to shake his sister's hand.

 

“So I told her she could stay for dinner since we will be studying for a couple hours, I hope that's OK” he called to his sister from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Of course, Lips staying over at Mandy's tonight anyways so that's perfect. I'll call up when dinners ready. Do you know if Mickey will be home for dinner?”

 

“I haven't heard from him all day, he's probably just super busy with things since he's been away from the game for the summer.” he replied.

 

“OK then I'll make him a plate anyway just in case

 

“I figured we could study upstairs, once the kids come in it can be hard to focus on anything”

 

“Is this them” Liz asked as she picked up a picture of the shelf in the living room. It was Debbie and Carl playing chicken in the pool. Carl on Lip's shoulders and Debbie on Ian's.

 

“Yup that would be Debbie and Carl and my older brother Lip” he replied

“Aw you guys are soo cute. Your sister and you both have those adorable freckles, it's precious” she smiled and put the photo down.

 

“Yea thanks..” Ian replied, he'd never been a fan of his freckles. Mickey was obsessed with them, he would count the freckles on his arm when they were laying in bed, like he was counting sheep to help fall asleep. God he loved that man. He jumped suddenly when he felt someone grab his arm.

 

“Did you hear me?” Liz asked

 

“Sorry I was just thinking about something what did you say?” he replied

 

“I said we should get started, we have a lot of work to do” she replied and kept hold of his arm walking them both over to the stairs.

He let her lead him upstairs, it didn't seem to weird, Mandy was always pulling him every which way this must just be how girls are. When the reached his room they sat on the bed and each pulled out their books. He heard his phone buzz from his jacket he had thrown on the floor. It was a text from Mickey.

 

 **M** \- **leaving my sister now u home yet?**

**I- Yea Fi's making dinner did u eat?**

**M- Fucking starving**

**I- ok see you soon, oh I have a friend over from school just a heads up**

**M-Whatever**

 

The way Mickey responded to things would annoy most people. He knew how his boyfriend worked. He would give compliments with insults and “whatever” was code for OK. He threw his phone back on the floor and turned to his study partner. She was scribbling frantically in her notebook twirling her hair back in forth between her fingers.

 

“Sorry about that, let's make a plan. I'm so happy we got The Great Gatsby!” he stated.

She look up from her notes “ Me to, here's what I have so far in terms of a reading schedule.”

*******************************************************************************

 

Mickey was grabbing a few things from his room when he heard it. The sound that made his blood boil, he thought it was a cosmic joke the one person he truly could not stand at all was dating his sister and was Ian's brother. This meant he would always be in Mickey's life.

… _.fucking asshole......_

He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Ian, it was from early this morning. He was not paying much attention to his phone today he was too busy getting high with his sister and playing video games. That bitch beat him 2 fucking times at Call of Duty but he won the last round. When they switched to Grand Theft Auto though he whooped her ass. He chuckled at the memory of Mandy's face when she had he ass handed to her the last round. She was so mad she lost 4x in a row she got up and unplugged the TV.

“Asshole!” she yelled

“Skank” he belched as he chugged his beer.

 

Now he was ready to leave. Standing in his room he could hear Lip talking about some stupid shit he was working on at school.

… _.. god hes so fucking boring...college bitch....._

He texted Ian that he was on his way home and was informed they would have company. Leave it to Ian to make besties with someone on the first fucking day of school then invite them to dinner, the kid was so charismatic, how the hell did they end up together?

 

He put his phone back in his pocket, slipped on his jacket and scarf and walked into the living room.

 

“Look who's gracing us with his presence” Lip laughed

 

“Fuck off” Mickey replied and gave him the finger.

 

“Ian finally kick your ass to the curb” he asked smugly gesturing to the back pack in Mickey's hands.

 

“No you dumb prick, this is shit I'm bringing over...”he looked at his sister “Seriously bitch you can do better” he sneered.

 

“That's what I tell Ian everyday” Lip replied

 

He was done trying to be nice, he dropped the backpack on the floor. “You wanna fuck go Gallagher, keep running that mouth I dare ya!” he shouted.

 

“C'mon guy's knock it off” Mandy snapped.

 

“Relax babe he's not gonna fucking do anything because he know's Ian will be pissed if he does. He's got your brother on a nice tight leash ain't that right Mickey?” he smiled sarcastically.

 

He couldn't tell you how satisfying it was when his fist connected with Lip's jaw knocking him out of his chair. He could see the blood welling up in the corner of his mouth and he felt truly at peace in the moment.

“What the fuck Mickey!!” Mandy shouted as she ran to mend her wounded boyfriend.

 

“Next time fucking listen when I say to shut up Gallagher, don't ever think that because I'm with Ian I won't fucking kick your ass” he sneered and stared down at Lip.

 

“You made your fucking point asshole, don't talk to me I won't talk to you” Lip replied

 

“Fucking deal! I'm outta here, you two have fun” he rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

 

He had hit him pretty hard, either that or it had been to long since he had punched someone, either way his hand fucking hurt and he was already in a bad mood. He just wanted to go home and let Ian take care of it for him. It was a domestic thought but picturing his boyfriend icing his hand and kissing his forehead made him all warm inside. As he approached the house he could smell the garlic bread. Fiona must be making spaghetti why else would it smell like garlic. He opened the front door, Debbie and Carl were sitting on the couch with Liam between them watching some stupid cartoon. He could hear Fiona cooking in the kitchen. He looked around but no Ian.

 

“Where's Ian?' he asked as he walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

“Hey Mickey!” Fiona smiled. “wasn't sure if you'd be home in time for dinner, now that your here can you set the table for me?”

 

“Yea sure” he replied and grabbed the plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. “So where's your brother, he told me he'd be home?” he asked.

 

“Oh he's here hes upstairs with his friend studying” she replied.

 

“Studying huh? Did you meet this person yet?” he asked hating how insecure he sounded.

 

“Yea she's very nice, I guess they are writing a book report together”

 

Mickey could feel the jealousy leave his body as she spoke. A fucking girl, that's who he's upstairs alone with. He laughed at the thought that he was actually pissed off moments before picturing Ian upstairs with another guy. It's not that he didn't trust him but Ian was oblivious to when people were flirting with him and who knows what could actually happen. He hoped Ian would never cheat on him but he was still insecure.

 

“Thanks for your help Mickey” she smiled and the walked into the living room.

“Kids dinner!!!” she yelled loudly.

 

Within moments he heard footsteps trampling down the stairs and Ian entered the kitchen, there was an attractive blonde behind him with several piercings, if he was straight he'd say she looked sexy, but he was far more interested in the redhead. It took all his strength to not run over and kiss Ian but he new nothing about their guest, if Ian had talked with her, told her he was gay or not so he stayed sitting down.

 

“Hey Mick!” Ian smiled as he sat down across from him next to his new friend.

“Mickey this is Liz from school, she's going to be my study partner for a few weeks”

 

“Uh nice to meet you Mickey, you have a lovely home” she said awkwardly.

… _.who is this bitch?..._

“Tell that to Fiona she runs the place” he commented.

 

“Of course, well thanks again for having me for dinner. Ian was so nice inviting me” Liz replied and placed her hand on Ian's shoulder.

Mickey could feel the ping in his stomach again, she had only touched his shoulder but she did it so tenderly, she must be making Ian feel uncomfortable right?

 

“So Gallagher how the your fist day back at that shit hole huh?” he asked trying to distract himself.

 

“It was good Mick well kinda. I was late too my first two classes..”

 

“Ian!” Fiona scolded

 

“I know Fi, I just got turned around you know but once I was there it was great. I met Liz in my first class and turns out we have pretty much every class together” he replied.

 

“Hmm” Mickey snorted.

 

“I know it was pretty amazing how everything worked out. Who knew we would have the same classes and be lab partners” Liz smiled. Her hand had move from Ian's shoulder to his wrist. She was practically holding hands with him and he just sat there smiling and making small talk.

 

“Who are you again?? Like where did you come from?” Mickey looked at Liz, there was ice in his eyes and his voice had gone from sweet to irritated.

 

“Um I go to school with Ian, I just moved here, my dad's a colonel in the Army and he just got transferred here.”

 

“Can you believe that Mick her dad's an officer. I can't wait to meet him! You know how good it will look to have an officers recommendation for my West Point application?” Ian was grinning from ear to ear, but Mickey remained quiet.

 

“He's totally going to love you! You're as good as in” Liz cooed and moved her hand from his wrist to his thigh. That was all it took.

 

“You serious right now??” He stands up and pushes at the table.

 

“What the fuck Mickey?” Ian snaps.

 

“What...wh...the fuck Ian are you fucking blind or just stupid?” he yells.

 

“Mickey” Fiona snaps

 

“Fi, this doesn't concern you, this is between me and Ian and this fucking bitch” he glares at Liz.

 

“That's enough Mickey, get over yourself and stop being an asshole” Ian yelled.

 

“Fuck you Gallagher how do you not see what you're doing? What is happening here?? Huh? I wasn't kidding when I asked if your blind or stupid?” he spat

 

“Don't talk to him that way! Who do you think you are?” Liz jumps up from the table.

 

“Is she serious right now?” he looks at Ian. “I'm his partner” he states.

She stares at him blankly.

 

“Jesus christ.. you know partner...lover..family??” he stares at her and rolls his eyes.

 

She looks confused then looks at Ian who has his hands in his face. “Wait your gay??... You're gay and you have a boyfriend and you didn't think to tell me that before I came here” she yelled

 

“I didn't think it would be a big deal, I figured you would find out eventually, didn't feel the need to broadcast it.” Ian replied defensively

 

That made Mickey laugh. Ian was always broadcasting their relationship.

 

“Wow, I don't even...I need to go” Liz looked over at Mickey. “I'm sorry if I would have known I thought ..I'm sorry”

 

“Whatever you know now so knock it the fuck off” he said firmly and sat back down

 

“What are you even talking about right now?” Ian snapped

 

“Shut up man” Mickey sighed annoyed at how oblivious he was being.

 

“Ok I am going to leave now, this was really fucking awkward but it was still nice to meet you all. Ian you need to pay closer attention to things, if a girl is all over you the polite thing would be to say your gay, not invite them over to dinner, silly boy. I'll..I'll see you tomorrow” she waved quickly grabbing her stuff and bolting out the door.

 

“Kids time for bed, lets go” Fiona announced as she picked up the plates from the table. Debbie and Carl looked at the two boys sitting at the table.

 

“Goodnight!” they called as they were rushed upstairs. As soon as they were out of earshot. Mickey continued.

 

“I can't believe you couldn't tell she was into you Ian” he sighed exasperated.

 

“So what Mickey! I'm obviously not into girls so I don't know why your acting like such a jealous bitch”

 

Mickey laughed

… _.Ian...Ian....Ian....._

 

“Yea by all means don't mind me, next time some bitch has her hand on your dick I'll just let it go, maybe I'll even let her blow you since you wouldn't notice the shit anyways” he snapped and tapped on his forehead.

 

“Fuck you Mickey. It's not my fault you're insecure” Ian hissed.

 

“The fuck did you say Gallagher?” Mickey snapped looking over at his boyfriend.

 

“I said” Ian replied moving closer to Mickey till he was looking down on him “ stop being so fucking insecure” he poked Mickeys chest.

 

“Fuck you Ian” he yelled standing up and pushing him  against the counter. “How about you stop fucking flirting with everything that moves, how about that?”

"Your being ridiculous Mick you know that, this whole thing tonight with Liz was not a big deal and  your making it one" Ian said softly and went to touch his boyfriends shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me right now Ian!" Mickey snapped.

"C'mon really man it's not like i was interested" Ian replied

"What the fuck ever Gallagher I'm going outside for a smoke, do not fucking follow me if you know whats good for you" he snapped and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

He still couldn't believe how Ian didn't know what was going on, this was twice he let people flirt with him in front of Mickey and just didn't seem to care how it made him feel. He was getting warm he needed that nicotine and fresh air, like a fish needs water.

 

“What the fuck ever Mickey” Ian replies back and rolls his eyes “I know what your dad did to you fucking messed you up in the head and everything but he's not here now so stop being a pussy and just enjoy li.....”

 he's not sure what happened in that moment. The moment Ian mention his dad, so much rage came to the surface, it was like he was a different person. His dad almost killed him because of this fucking guy and he had the nerve to bring shit up, the fucking kid just knew how to push his buttons, always had to get the last word in.

He slapped Ian hard across the face.

 “The fuck Gallagher? Don't ever fucking mention my dad to me, like you know anything about that shit you hear me?” he snapped and grabbed the boys shirt. He was livid, yea the shit his dad did got to him but Ian was apart of it and he knew that, so to use that against him he didn't know whether to kick his ass or to cry in the corner.

 “Mick I'm...”Ian started shakily

 “Just..just shut the fuck up Ian. I really need you to just be quiet right now for once in your life!” he yelled 

 "You know i didn't me" 

"I said shut up" he slapped him again

_...what is wrong with him, why doesn't he listen why does he insist on  breaking him down to this..._

"Jesus Christ man. Why can't you just listen, you always have something to say but you can never fucking listen, i don't get it" he cries defeated releasing Ian's shirt.

 He steps away from his boyfriend and goes back to the kitchen table staring at the floor. He feels like a piece of shit, he feels like his dad and he fucking hates it. He's trying his best to control the growing rage that is building up inside of him like a can of soda ready to explode. He just hit his boyfriend, what the fuck?? How did this happen. Why did Ian know exactly what to say to bring out that fucked up part of him Terry made. The part he tries so hard to bury. The thought that that he is anything like that psycho terrifies him.

 

“Mick I'm sorry, I't ok I love you. I wasn't thinking honest, let's just go to bed and forget this, start fresh tommorow” Ian said softly and walks up to him to grab his hand

 

“No, you don't get to fucking do that Ian!" he yanks his hand away" You fucking push and push you know that?” he said looking his boyfriend in the eyes. Ian looked scared and confused like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure. Mickey hated that. Ian deserved better that him, he was just a violent, fucked up guy, with anger issues and insecurities for days, why was this kid even with him in the first place

 

“Go to bed Ian" Mickey sighed and picked up the back pack full of clothes he had brought over. "I'm gonna go back to my place for a while, it's for the best I really shouldn't stay here” he said ' As for this" he gestured back and forth between them. "We'll talk about this tomorrow" he continued and started walking out of the kitchen.

 

Suddenly he felt Ian's body engulf him

… _.fuck him for being taller..._..

_...fuck him for being able melt him away into nothingness with the feel of his arms around him..._

******************************************************************************************************************************* 

 

He had not expected that, I mean they had gotten into their share of fights but this was different. For some reason he didn't want to fight back, maybe he was surprised, or maybe he knew how far it could go and who would mostly likely win. Mickey was shorter than him but that meant jackshit when you grew up having to literally fight for everything. He didn't want this stupid spat to unravel everything they had worked for. Mickey was finally his. He knew what he was getting himself into, Mickey was damaged, he had anger issues and was very possessive. He knew this from the start when he tried to get him to come out to him, just him. . He knew Mickey was it for him, he couldn't let him walk away. He looked at his boyfriend who was doing just that.

He needed to hug Mickey. The man was clearly upset and he did not know what to do. The way he spoke sounded like he was going to run again, to leave and put his walls back up and Ian could not let that happen. He ran forward and tackled him in a bear hug.

 

“Don't leave me Mick please I'm sorry!" he kissed his cheek " I'm so used to hanging out with Mandy I honestly didn't know she was flirting, I was just excited to have a friend. I never wanted to hurt you I promise” Ian spoke gently lifting Mickey's head to look up at his. He leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry too" it was faint but he heard it

Mickey then reciprocated the kiss , dropping the bag letting Ian pull him into the living room. He pushed him down onto the couch kissing his neck and his shoulders, his hands were eagerly undoing Mickey's jeans. He needed Mickey right now, he needed to show him how much he cared for him.

 

“Ian stop” Mickey said grabbing his boyfriends hands.

 

“Why Mick, you don't want me to?” he asked pitifully.

 

“No not that, I don't want you to feel like to have to do this because of what just happened." Mickey replied and brushed his thumb over Ian's reddening face. "I still think I should go" His face still stung, he wasn't going to lie. He was still not quite sure about what happened but he wanted to make Mickey feel good. That was all he could think about. He looked into his boyfriends deep blue eyes and all he could feel was sadness, he wanted to change that.

 “I don't Mick, i need you to stay, I just want to taste you. Been thinking about your dick all day you know?”

Ian whispered seductively removing his boyfriends hands from his and undoing his pants.

 

“hmm is that so” Mickey replied moving his thumb over Ian's chin. He was now becoming more relaxed his eyes focused on Ians.

 

“Been thinking of all the ways I can make you cum for me” Ian replied trailing kisses down Mickeys

thigh.

 

“You know what i'm thinking Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

 

He knew he was still upset of he would call him by his name, but he let it go.

“What's that Mick” Ian replied as his kisses moved closer and closer to Mickey dick. His boyfriend was fully erect. He grabbed onto him and began gently moving his hand up and down. He could hear Mickey's breath hitch under his touch.

 

“Fuck..I'm thinkin how good you look down there on your knees. You look so eager to have my cock in your mouth..tell me I'm wrong” Mickey replied.

 

“You're right Mick I want to swallow all of you, right now” with that he took him in his mouth, letting his tongue move back and forth over the head of his penis.

 

“Your so fucking good at that Gallagher. Takin my cock like a good little whore.” Mickey panted and ran his fingers through his hair. Ian loved hearing the the praise and took his boyfriend in deeper.

 

“Yea you like that cock don't you you little whore?”Ian moaned at his words hallowing his cheeks.

“That's right you like it you fucking whore, you suck that cock, only that fuckin cock.”

The words felt oddly right coming out. He did feel like Ian was his, he didn't plan on letting him go, they belonged to each other and no one else.

Ian moaned again but this time he reached his hand up to touch Mickeys.

He held Ian's hand tightly feeling a sudden urge. “Can I fuck you Ian?” he whispered to his boyfriend who's mouth was still full with his dick.

Ian moaned longer this time and squeezed his hand.

Mickey let go and put his hands on the back of Ian's head pushing him down as he began to slowly thrust upward. Ian was taking him like a pro so he thrust harder, pushing his head down further. Ian was breathing heavily now, both were grunting as he fucked Ian's throat. He felt the boy gag and quickly released his head."You ok?" He asked concerned.

 

“I'm fine..just needed to come up for air “ Ian smiled then went back down taking Mickeys hands and placing them back on his head.

 

“Mmm you like it when I fuck your mouth.uh..such a pretty little mouth ian..so fucking sassy though” Mickey grunted as he thrust into his boyfriends throat. "Run that mouth too much sometimes uh..fuck"

Ian glanced up and locked eyes with him as he bobbed his head.  
“gotta teach you to be a good boy don't I” he sighed gripping his boyfriends hair and tilting his head back.He could feel the orgasm building. The heat was rising to the surface ready to erupt “god ian so fuckin good..you're so fuckin good I'm gonna cum” he cried removing his hands but his boyfriend stayed where he was. “Ian I'm gonna...” he shivered as his came in his boyfriends throat.   
Ian looked up and smiled at him, his eyes were blown and his lips were wet with saliva.  
“Jesus Ian you look so fucking hot right now.” Mickey panted and pulled his boyfriend up onto the couch with him.He noticed the wet spot on Ian's sweats and smiled. “Guess my dirty talk did for you then?”

 

“hmm sure did” Ian replied barely above a whisper as he rested his head on Mickeys shoulder.

 

“i meant what I said you know” Mickey whispered as he tried to catch his breath."that fuckin mouth Gallagher. Gotta think before you talk man. Can't just play with me like that."

 

“mm hmm” Ian nodded he was clearly falling asleep.

 

“come on sleepy face, lets go to bed.” he kissed Ian gently on the forehead waking him up enough to move upstairs to some much need sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first time I put note at the end but i thought it might be needed. I'm not trying to paint Mickey as some abusive boyfriend, lets get that clear. He is my favorite character like 100%. However i don't like how Shameless made him into a little bitch for Ian. I feel like Ian made him feel like he was never good enough always pushing him no matter the cost. He still feels insecure that hes not good enough but it manifests differently, in more realistic way you would expect growing up in the house he did, with the dad he did. The struggle is real and it keeps going. This is real issue my character is facing, not only in his relationship but in his everyday life. Again if this offended you then don't read more. PS i love Ian and Mickey #GallavichEndgame


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian come try to get back to where they were before the fight. Ian gets to see Mandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is mostly talk. it's really about Ian and Mandy reconnecting and Ian working through his problem with Mickey. I'm really working on my approach to dialogue so i changed it up in this chapter, let me know what you think.

The air was cold biting at Mickey's face as he and Ian sat in silence on the back porch. There was a unusual lack of conversation between them and he couldn't stand it. They exchanged glances back and forth and Ian would give him a reassuring smile, but he still felt like crap every time he looked at him and the bruise forming on his freckled cheek. He could not take it anymore, the silence was unbearable.

“How you doing there red, your really quiet today?”

Ian smiled at him taking a drag off his cigarette. “Can't complain.”

His answer was so short and concise Mickey knew that something was wrong with his boyfriend.

“I really miss Mandy” Ian looked down at the ground.

Mickey felt a wave of relief rush through his body. He was overjoyed with the fact it wasn't him bringing Ian down. He just missed his best friend.

“She's not working today we could go over there if you want”

Ian's face lit up in excitement, his lips turning up into the stupid grin he loved so much. “That would be great Mick”

*****************************************************************************

His glanced over at his boyfriend who looked upset, Mickey's eyebrows were pinched together and he was chewing on his bottom lip as he stared into the distance. He wasn't sure what to say to the older boy to make him feel better so he stayed silent. He knew he needed to talk to Mandy. She knew her brother better than anyone else, he knew he could confide in her and not feel judged.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Mickey's voice asking him if he was OK. He told him he missed Mandy and to his surprise Mickey suggested they go spend the day with her.

 

They were walking down the alley to the Milkovich house, he wanted to reach out and grab Mickey's hand but stopped for fear he would pull back and he couldn't take the rejection right now. They reached the door when Mickey stopped him, his blue eyes filled with emotion staring at him.

“Hey Ian, you know how much you mean to me right?” he placed his hand on Ian's shoulder.

He smiled warmed by his boyfriends words “Of course I do Mickey”

He could see the slightest smile appear on Mickey's face as he opened the door and led them inside.

 

“What's up ass face?” Mandy called from the kitchen.

Ian walked over to the couch and sat down. He couldn't describe the comfort he felt being in Mandy's presence. She was the first person other than Lip to except him for being gay. He never thought they would fall so fast for each other into such an unbreakable friendship, but he was very grateful it happened.

He turned his body to look over his shoulder “Hey Mands”

“Oh my god Ian!!” She ran over planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

She sat down next to him “What are you guys doing here?”

“We just wanted to say hi. It's been awhile, with you not being at school anymore I never see you”

He was fidgeting with his hands, thinking of the best way to approach the events of the previous night. He looked over and noticed Mickey had wandered off to the bathroom leaving him alone with Mandy.

 

She punched him playfully in the shoulder.“So what have you been up to? You miss me?”

“That's an understatement, I'm lost without my co-pilot. Seriously Mandy you need to come back to school. Mickey makes enough you could go down to part time and still go to class...Don't you want to go to college with me?”

It all came out so quickly. He had planned to bring up the subject with more finesse but he was feeling vulnerable at the moment.

She sighed reaching for her papers and the baggy of weed lying on the table. “Oh I miss you too Ian. I have been thinking about going back to be honest, with Lip being in college I really don't want to get left behind.”

“I will never leave you behind. Come back Mandy, it's the last year. Trust me you won't regret it” He replied.

“Fine Ian, I'll do it for you....Speaking of regret” she nodded towards the bruise on his face and laughed. “ I hope the other guy has a shiner too”

He smiled awkwardly and laughed. “Not this time”

 

“What are you fuckers giggling about over there?” Mickey plopped down next to him.

 

_...fuck maybe this wasn't a good idea...._

 

Mandy ignored her brother and continued to grill Ian.

“What why?” she lit the joint and passed it to her brother.

“Guess I was too slow, better luck next time” he replied.

“That's bullshit Ian, you should have fucked them up, messing with that pretty face of yours”

Ian was starting to turn red with embarrassment from the conversation.

“Shut up Mandy it's none of your fucking business anyways” Mickey said coldly.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh calm your tits Mickey I'm just messing around, Ian knows that.”

“Whatever”

He watched as his boyfriend got up grabbing his jacket and smokes and went outside, slamming the door roughly behind him.

Mandy looks at Ian, confusion on her face“What crawled up his ass and died?”

“he's fine, just a little moody” he stared down at his hands, he could feel her gaze burrowing into the side of his head.

“I call bullshit Gallagher! What is going on with you two?”

She moved closer now, she was practically sitting on his lap. The warmth of her body was strangely comforting, he felt safe sitting there but he had made up his mind, he didn't want to talk about it. Mickey was clearly hurting still and this would only make it worse.

 

“It's not a big deal Mandy OK ?” he was beginning to get frustrated.

“Ian Clayton Gallagher do lot lie to me” she grabbed his face, turning it to meet with hers.

“Jesus Mandy fine!”he jerked his head away with annoyance.

“Spill”

“We got into a fight last night ”

“Okay......”

'There was this girl from class, I invited her over because we are working on a book report together. I guess she wall all over me at dinner but I swear I couldn't tell.” He could feel his chest tighten as he spoke.

She laughed placing her head in her hand. “Well of course you couldn't tell. I was all over you for months and you were blind as a bat”

He jumped up from the couch. “Right! That's what I said. She was apparently obvious according to your brother. He completely lost it when she put her hand on my thigh.

“Oh Ian....you know he can get jealous”

“I know, I know. So then she left and we started arguing. He wanted me to go give him some space but I insisted on talking to him instead. I said some hurtful things Mandy. I was mad you know, I wasn't thinking” he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Well what did you say?”

He looked down at the floor in shame. “ I told him his dad fucked up his head and he needs to get over it” he whispered.

Mandy punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” he flinched surprised at the girls strength.

She was glaring at him, her eyes were fierce. “You can't going saying shit like that about our dad, you don't know how it was for us, especially Mickey. You were there you saw what he did to him”

“Yea I know Mandy, it was just something stupid I said cause I was mad you know? Trust me it won't happen again, he took it worse than you did.”

“what do you mean?” her voice immediately softened.

“ NOTHING please just drop it “

She punched him again “No Ian tell me!!”

“Fuck fine, he hit me OK.” The words felt like glass on his tongue.

“Wait.. so that” she pointed at his face “was my brother?”

“Yes, can we drop it now? We made up, everything is fine”

She stared at him confused. “Why didn't you hit him back? Isn't that what you guys do fight and fuck? I thought that was like.....you know.. your thing..”

“I don't know Mands, it was different than that. I wasn't prepared for it I guess”

“Fuck that!” she snapped and popped up off the couch. She slammed the door behind her.

He heard a commotion outside shortly after and shook his head feeling defeated.

… _..FUCK....._

 

*********************************************************************************** It happened so fast, one moment he was sitting in his chair smoking a cigarette, the next he was on the ground dodging punches from his sister.

“What the hell Mickey? What the fuck is wrong with you?” she yelled.

“Fuck off Mandy! It's none of your fucking business”

She smacked him in the head. “ He was my friend first, so that makes it my business”

“Stop making it a big deal bitch, we handled our shit and moved on.”

He escapes his sister grasp standing up from the ground and brushing the dirt off his pants. His head was stinging from being smacked, he forgot how strong his sister was. She was scrappy just like him, he could easily take her on but he would never hit a girl.

 

_...Stupid bitch...._

 

He threw the front door open “Yo Ian”

His boyfriend looked like he was about to cry as he walked to the door, his eyes were red and puffy.

He placed his hand gently on Ian's back trying to comfort him.

“Tell this bitch we're OK please so she'll leave me the fuck alone”

Ian looked directly at Mandy who was standing there with her arms crossed and hair disheveled.

“We're fine. Can we please just drop this. No more drama bullshit I just want to hang out with my friend”

She sighed heavily. “fine Ian, handle your shit, don't come crying to me”

“You asked, I told you don't worry about it”he replied.

She rolled her eyes in irritation pushing passed the two of them. “Whatever”

 

Mickey was already over today, between the spat with his sister and his boyfriends dreary attitude he just wanted to go home, drink some fucking vodka and pass the fuck out. He couldn't do that though, he needed to stay with Ian. The only thing that mattered to him was making sure Ian knew how much he loved him and how he would do ANYTHING to make him happy, and that was hard to admit to himself let alone his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and walked inside. Ian and Mandy were both sitting on the couch, he could feel the thickness of the tension air as he walked over to the TV. He looked at his sister who was twirling her hair, her eyes were focused on the ground ,lips were pursed together in frustration. He didn't do “feelings” so instead he grabbed two controllers off the top of the TV and tossed one on his sisters lap. He thought she was going to throw the controller at his head the way she looked up at him but instead, she adjusted her body so that she was now sitting cross legged on the couch.

“So what are we playing asshole?”

“Call of Duty. Got a problem?”

She smiled. “No, I'm going to kick your ass”

“Whatever skank” he sat down on the couch next to Ian who laughing at the banter between the two of them.

“What's so funny fire-crotch?”

Ian looked up at him, then placed his hand over his. “Nothing man, I'm just happy.”

“Good, watch and learn I'm gonna school this bitch.” He laid back against the boys body as the game started. This was nice, it reminded him of when they first got together. Ian would come over pretending to see Mandy but sneak into his room and sneak in a blow job or a quick fuck depending on who else was home. He was glad he didn't have to sneak around anymore. This right here, cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch playing video games, this couldn't feel more right.

 

 

 

 


	6. clean slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey thinks about buying a car for the household. Ian gets dropped of by Liz and runs into Mickey. This chapter is mostly fluff, light smut but i needed to have a fluffy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Could not think of a good chapter name so forgive me if it's confusing. This chapter was cut in half, i'll have the other part up shortly. I really wanted to just have a good bit of fluff and some smut for my boys. They have so much to deal with, it felt right for them to reconnect and appreciate each other.

He stumbles inside the door with the paper sack of groceries nearly spilling on the kitchen floor. He shuts the door after Fiona follows him inside. He'd forgotten how far away the actual market was from the Gallagher house, up until now they had gone to the Kash and Grab. Unfortunately they had gone out of business a few months ago due to the Great Grocers that had opened up on the the other side of town. It had taken them almost 20 fucking minutes to get to the L line and another 15 min to walk to the fucking store, he was tired as shit and his arms were achy from carrying groceries. He felt bad because Fiona had been doing this on her own. Today was the first day she had asked him to come, most likely because she was planning a birthday party Wednesday for Ian and knew she would need an extra pair of hands. He placed the case of Mountain Dew in the fridge and told himself that it was time to get a car. The Rub&Tug had taken off, Svetlana knew exactly what she was doing and the girls were easy maintenance, other then paying Kevin for the apartment, his expenses stayed about the same. Svetlana was due next month and there was no way was she going to take the train to her doctor appointments. He needed to step up and be a man. Ian being in school gave him more time to focus on his customers. He usually left everything in the capable hands of his older brother, now he was making his presence known more. He liked that his customers could meet him and he could get a feel for who he was dealing with, drugs and guns were no joke. He thought how it would be more professional to have his own vehicle, for fucks sake he was 22 yrs old, he should have his own fucking car by now. He wasn't sure what kind of car or where he could get one but this was the South Side so surly someone could hook him up.

Fiona thanked him again for helping her out and told him to go upstairs and get washed for dinner, Ian should be home soon.  
_...Ian, Ian, Ian..._  
He ran up the stairs to his boyfriends bedroom, thinking about his pale skin and the freckles that patterned his face. They had begun to fade since their first encounter almost 3 years ago, but he still had a few here and there and oh how Mickey loved them. He had no idea what to get Ian for his birthday. He never was good at getting gifts, it felt cheesy to him. Hell he never got presents. His mind went back to buying a car.  
_...That's it...._  
He would buy the car and surprise Ian at school, maybe take him out for a picnic or some shit. He laughed at the thought of him and Ian sitting in the grass having a picnic, his old self wold have kicked his ass and called him a faggot for thinking such gay thought. The truth was he was gay and he just wanted to make his boyfriend smile. He always feared deep down he was never going to be the man Ian needed him to be but damn it if he wouldn't try. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling when he heard Ian and his stupid friend come inside. He was so mad when Ian had told him she would be taking him home because she lived like 5 min away.  
“Liz was kind enough to give me a ride home, I'm lucky she even speaks to me after the shit you pulled” he had yelled at Mickey the first time she dropped him off.  
He didn't want to gt into another fight over the stupid bitch so he told his boyfriend to do whatever the fuck he wants and walked off, since then not only had she been dropping him off but occasionally like tonight she would come inside and hangout. He hated how jealous he got over Ian but he couldn't help it. They had been through so much together. He groaned as he sat up from the bed. He could hear the chatter down stairs and told himself he should just stay upstairs until she left.  
_...Fuck that..._  
He wandered into the bathroom and slapped on some of his cologne. He already looked quite nice, he had some “Business meetings” earlier to attend to so he was wearing a black button down and blue jeans.  
_….Let's fucking do this...._  
He made his way down the stairs.  
****************************************************************************  
Ian was sitting at the table drinking a Mountain dew talking with Liz. He was so glad that she didn't run from him like a deadly plague. He had made terrible first impression. When she first approached him after the incident it was very nerve racking. He had called in to go see Mandy and then the next day because he just wasn't feeling like explaining himself again. He had already lied to Fiona telling her he got into a fight at school with some kid who talked shit about him being gay, he really didn't want to lie again. After the two days he was ready to face the world.  
He was walking through the hallway when he walked directly into the girl.  
“Oh my god Ian! How are you? I was so worried?”  
“Really? I was thinking after that dinner you'd want nothing to do with me” he replied.  
Liz laughed. “Don't be silly, just because you like it through the back door doesn't mean we can't be friends”  
Why did everyone always assume he bottomed, he rolled his eyes at the girl.  
“For your information, I'm a top”  
“Wow! I'm gonna admit I can't picture your man as a bottom, he's quite fiesty”  
He laughed awkwardly. He knew Mickey would not appreciate him telling people their sex life especially Liz. They started talking about the chapters they had to read by the end of the week, both agreed they should move studying to the library instead of each others houses. She had offered to give him rides home from school because she only lived a few blocks over, he was not about to turn her down. Once in awhile she would come in and say hi to Fiona, maybe it was luck but she always managed to avoid Mickey. That was until today.

He looked up and saw Mickey standing in the stairway biting his bottom lip. Their eyes met briefly as he made his to the fridge grabbing a beer then sat down a the table.  
Mickey sat there silently, he wasn't quite sure how to read him “Hey Mick, we were just discussing our book report”  
He looked over at Liz who was staring down at the table. He was about to say something when Mickey spoke.  
“Why don't you have your little girlfriend here stay for dinner?”  
Ian pushed himself out from the table and stood with his arms crossed. He shook his head in frustration. “Jesus Christ Mickey. You really your gonna start this shit again?”  
His boyfriend scoffed then looked over at Liz then back at him “For your information princess, I'm being fucking serious. You are gonna be hanging out anyways might as well fucking hang out here”  
The words through him off guard. This was the last thing he had expected. He looked over at his friend who looked just as confused, she was staring directly at Mickey.  
“ I'd love to stay for dinner, but we've already agreed to have our study group at the library” she replied  
“Whatever” Micky belched grabbing his beer and heading into the living room.  
Liz looked over at him and smiled. “That was cool I guess”  
He sat back down in his chair.“Yea..it was not the conversation I expected to have honestly”  
“Just goes to show you can never tell what people are thinking.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Deep.... you come up with that yourself?”  
“Shut up”

They all sat in the living room and watched “The Avengers” Mickey had picked it up earlier at the store for the kids. Fiona had ordered pizza since they had company. Ian was cuddled with Mickey on the couch. His boyfriend stared intently at the TV fully engrossed in the action, occasionally he would look over and catch Ian staring. He could tell he was only being nice for his benefit, but he was grateful. Things had been great the last few weeks. He and Mickey had gone back to their playful selves. After the movie was over Debbie and Carl were ushered upstairs for bed. Ian and Liz said their goodbyes and the two boys headed up to bed.  
**************************************************************************  
Ian looked so cute and small cuddled up next to him. It was definitely an illusion because the boy was taller than him but the way he had his legs tucked under him snuggling against Mickey's side. He could tell his boyfriend was glancing up at him and it made him feel warm inside. He pretended no to notice, pretended to be interested in the movie but he really just wanted to pick Ian up and run upstairs. He was getting hard thinking about it. He pictured his lips wrapped around the redhead.  
_….fuck...._  
He was staring at the TV trying to get the image of Ian holding his head down, fucking his mouth out of his head. Finally the movie ended.  
_...Thank God....._  
Liz tried to say goodbye but he ignored her by walking into the kitchen. He watched Ian and her say goodbye, his mind still focused on one thing. He followed Ian up the stairs staring at him like a cat stalking it's prey.  
“How about a shower fire-crotch?”  
Ian's smiled, his eyebrows raised seductively. “You know what? That sounds like a great idea Mick”  
The moment the bathroom door shut Ian had him pinned against the wall. His hands pressed roughly against his chest.  
Ian leaned in and nipped his ear. “Take off your shirt” he removed his hand from his chest and was now leaning into him hand on the wall.  
He looked Ian dead in the eyes and did as he was told. He unbuttoned his shirt and Ian threw it on the ground. He wasn't going to make it to the shower, he had to have him now.  
Ian was biting his neck and fuck it felt so good ,his teeth grazing across his skin.  
He was suddenly pulled in deep for a kiss. His bare chest pressed against Ian's flannel shirt. His kiss held such rhythm it was if he was trying to breath him in. Ian sucked on his lip then kissed his cheek.  
“What..do ….you want Mick?” he whispered.  
He undid Ian shirt revealing his hard body underneath. He ran his hands across his chest.  
“Fuck Ian”  
“Yea?”  
He flipped them over so Ian was against the wall. He knew what he wanted. He'd been thinking about it all night. He wanted Ian's dick in his mouth. He wanted to feel the boy inside him. He reached his hands out and began to undo his boyfriends jeans. He looked up with an evil smirk then dropped down to his knees. He pulled out Ian's dick, it was hard and the tip was already leaking. He grabbed it with one hand then place the other one on his boyfriends ass.  
“I wanna taste you Ian”  
“Fuck yea Mickey, take that cock”  
He licks the pre-cum off the tip and start sucking, moving his head up and down. He feels Ian's heart race as he fits more and more of him inside his mouth.  
“Mmm Mick soo good, love your mouth”  
Mickey can't help but moan.  
He looks up at Ian. The redheads head is tilt back against the wall and his mouth is wide open.  
“Take that cock like that Mick , such a good boy. Your so good”  
He loves the way Ian says his name. The way it's rolls of his tongue like a compliment every time. He would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on when Ian called him a good boy. He wanted to please him and by the sounds Ian was making he was doing a good job.  
“Fuck Mick I'm gonna cum”  
He took him in deep, he could feel the head of his dick tickling his throat. Ian grabbed his hair roughly and thrust fiercely into his mouth filling his throat with hot cum. Mickey pulled him in closer when he tried to pull away making sure to suck off ever last drop.  
“Fuck Mickey that was great. You look so fucking sexy with my dick in your mouth. You cum too?  
He laughed.“ What I tell you about asking stupid fucking questions?”  
Ian pulled his boxer on “Well excuse me”  
“I'm fucking beat man, lets go to bed” He ruffled Ian's hair and kissed him on the head. “c'mon”.  
_..Shower could wait till morning.._


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey picks Ian up from school on his 18th birthday. Ian dances for Mickey. I suck at summaries sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had to cut this chapter in half it was getting a little long for me. Should have the second half up by next Saturday. I'm making Saturday my update day. Trying to get s achedule for you guys so it's no so sparatic. I hope you enjoy.

Iggy stood their leaning against the wall of the garage. “So what you think man?”

Mickey scanned the vehicle in front of him. It was a 1996 Ford Bronco. The green paint was chipping and the white stripe that ran down the center was tainted with rust.

“What it run you?”

His brother looked pleased. “Only 1000$ and some of your personal stash.” he raised an eyebrow cautiously at his little brother trying to anticipate his reaction but Mickey was inside the truck, his feet hanging out the driver side door.

The inside needed some TLC for sure. The seats were falling apart and the steering wheel cover had definitely seen better days. He liked it though , it was functional and that was all that really mattered. It was not much to look at but he could tell it had character. That was how most things were on the South Side. He turned around and hopped out of the car slamming the door behind him. “You did good Iggs, I can't wait to pick up Gallagher in this beast, he'll be so surprised.”

Iggy shook his head disapprovingly . “Wait... he doesn't know you bought a car lil bro? What's he gonna say?”

Mickey rubbed his bottom lip and flipped him the bird. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and threw the crumpled pack on the ground. “I told you not to fucking call me that man” Iggy looked down at the ground for a moment.

“He's not gonna say fuck all about it. I bought this shit to help out, know one can complain cause they didn't pay a damn thing.”

His brother nodded in agreement. He knew better than to argue with him, because he would not win.

Mickey took a deep drag and blew the smoke out threw his nose. Today was Ian's birthday. The little fucker was turning 18 and Mickey could not be more excited. He always felt weird about their age difference but this was the South Side and he wasn't that much older, not like the geriatric fucks the kid banged before him. He shuddered at the thought of his precious redhead with that old guy from a few years back. What was his name? Neil..Ned. That was it Ned. The fucking grandpa couldn't even drive. What the hell was he supposed to be like in the bedroom?

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

His brother looked over at him “What's so funny?”

“Nothing” Mickey said quickly.

They had both walked to the garage so Mickey figured Iggy would need a ride home. “So am I taking your ugly mug home or what ? I got shit to do.”

This time Iggy flipped him off. “Nah, it's cool bro. Gonna meet up with some people, cause some trouble, you know the drill”

Mickey smiled, oh he knew the drill alright. He was the youngest but he was the pack leader. He and his brothers used to run around town collecting on debts and intimidating people. He kinda missed it, but he liked working more behind the scenes, being the brains instead of the muscle. He waived goodbye to his brother and pulled out of the parking lot.

He drove over to his house, going inside just to grab his papers and an 8 ball for the party, another surprise for his boyfriend.

Mickey had not done coke in awhile but he knew Ian and Mandy did once in a while. He was surprised the first time he came home and found the pair sitting on the floor doing a fucking puzzle. They were talking so fast he couldn't keep up. His boyfriend stood up and gave him a kiss, it was the weirdest thing but he could taste the coke. He didn't say anything, he figured if Ian wanted him to know he would tell him. He knew his sister did it because they had done it together. He hadn't actually done a line himself in a while and he thought it would be fun to do it with Ian. The last time he got high was after that night in the bathroom with his dad and Svetlana. He had come home and locked himself in the bedroom. He put in his headphones on to drown out the sound of his dad fucking the Russian whore. The thought was enough to make him throw up seeing as though he had just fucked her. He couldn't stop thinking about Ian's face when he picked her up and did her against the wall. He reached under his bed and pulled out what looked like a soup thermos. This was his personal stash. Every time they got a new shipment he would skim a little and put it aside. It was great collateral and it was perfect to numb the pain he was feeling that night. He did line after line until he couldn't feel anything anymore. He lay back on his bed listening to fiver finger death punch letting the drips run down his throat, mingling with the taste of blood and sex.

 

“Mickey?” Mandy was standing in his doorway . He ignored her, he had spaced out thinking on that night, it had changed his whole life. Who knew if he would have ever had the courage to stand up to his dad if he wasn't forced into marriage. Had that night never happened, Ian would not have gotten drunk and called him a pussy and a coward leading him to bare his feelings to the whole fucking neighborhood.

“Earth to Mickey!” his sister was now standing in front of him waving her hand in front of his face.

“Fuck what?” he snapped, once again pulled from his thoughts.

“You alright there asshole? You're fucking staring at the wall like a retard”

He rolled his eyes and stood up walking over to the bathroom to splash water his face. “Fuck off I'm fine”

Mandy smiled and gestured to the thermos laying on the bed “That for Ian's party?” a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

“What the fuck you talking about?” He walked passed her to his closet, and flipped through his collection of t-shirts.

“Don't play dumb with me Mickey. I know that's where you keep your stash” she pushed him playfully but he fell over into the mass of black shirts knocking several onto the floor.

“The fuck bitch, why you asking stupid fucking questions if you already know the answer?' he yelled trying to regain his pride as he got himself up off the floor knocking down more shit in the process.

_...god damn it..._

He snatched two shirts from the floor telling himself it would be better to have options, he may want to change later. He looked at himself quickly in the mirror adjusting his tie. He had started dressing up a bit more, he liked the way it made feel.

“I gotta get out of here and get Ian, see your skank ass later?” he grabbed his drugs and headed to the front door.

“I'l be there .Bye douche-bag. You look nice by the way” his sister waived then walked into her bedroom.

He hopped into his car. Today was going to be a good day. He couldn't wait to see Ian and spoil him on his birthday.

 

***************************************************************

 

Only another 30 minutes. Ian was so ready for the day to be over. His day was moving so slowly, it felt like it would never end. This normally wouldn't be that hard to deal with but he knew Fiona was throwing him a party and if there was one thing that the Gallagher's knew how to do well, it was party. He was finally turning 18. This meant that he was officially old enough to join the Army which was his dream. Finally it felt like things were falling into place. He had taken the L this morning and had planned on walking home. He just created this awesome new playlist and was eager to listen to it. He thought about walking home from now on, sure it was far but he was training to be a soldier, so he could handle a little extra walking. Not to mention it gave him time to clear his mind and put the stress of life out of sight for a moment. He wasn't ashamed to say it, he needed me time.

 

To say he was surprised to see his boyfriend waiting for him was an understatement. He was walking out into the parking lot getting ready to put his headphones in when he heard his name.

“Aye Gallagher”

“Mickey? What are you doing here?”

His boyfriend swung open the truck door and smirked devilishly at him. “I wanted to surprise you

Fire-crotch. Whatchya think?”

He didn't know what to say as he did a once over of the truck.“Well you succeeded, where did you get a truck?”

“Iggy had a friend who was selling for a good price, gave me the family discount”

He was still standing outside the vehicle staring at Mickey wondering what the man had to do to acquire the truck.

He looked at the man accusingly “Really? Then how much was it exactly?”

Mickeys smirk quickly left his face and was replaced by furrowed eyebrows and an exasperated sigh.

“I stole it Ian, that what you want to hear?”

“Fuck Mick, what the hell? You can't do that shit anym...”

“Jesus man, it's bought and paid for. I got the fucking title and everything, so can you get your ass in here and stop asking stupid fucking questions please?”

He hesitated for a moment then jumped into the passenger seat, as soon as he shut the door they were off. He looked over at his boyfriend who still looked slightly annoyed. He wanted to lighten the mood, after all Mickey did pick him up from school which was really sweet when he thought about it. He placed his hand on the mans thigh.

“So this bad boys really ours then?

Mickey bit his bottom lip, then placed his hand on Ian's not removing his eyes from the road.

“Yea. Figured you guys were tired of walking all over the goddamn place I know I am” he said.

“Wow Mick, I can't believe you went and got a car, Fiona is going to freak”

Mickey moved his hand back onto the steering wheel. He quickly glanced over at him.

“Yea well it was supposed to be a fucking surprise for my boyfriend on his birthday, too bad he thinks I'm just some criminal stealing cars and shit” he mumbled.

That hurt. He didn't mean to come off the way he did, to basically accuse Mickey of stealing the car.

He squeezed his boyfriends leg gently causing Mickey's breath to hitch. “I'm sorry about earlier man you just caught me off guard. It really was nice gesture Mick thank you.”

“ Shit's not over yet” he said as they pulled into the baseball field.

“What are we doing here?”

Mickey laughed and reached over to the glove box. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“You know you love it”

“hmm” His boyfriend pulled out a bag of weed and some papers and sat them on the dash. He watched as Mickey rolled the perfect joint and pressed it between his lips. He lit it up and inhaled deeply never taking his eyes off him. He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck Mickey pulling him in closely covering his mouth with his own as he exhaled. Ian let the smoke float out of his nose softly as he kissed his boyfriend back. There tongues were dancing together and Mickey's hand was still on the back of his head pulling him deeper into the kiss. He was practically laying on top of Mickey at this point, his mouth had moved to the mans neck biting his soft skin. He reached his hand down to touch his boyfriend but was stopped abruptly.

“Not here man we gotta smoke this shit and get you home or your sister will kill me” Mickey said.

He pouted wanting nothing more than to taste Mickey more and see him wriggling underneath him.

“Mmm..since when are you afraid of Fiona” he continued to bite the mans neck, occasionally sucking on his earlobe.

“Fuck Ian” Mickey moaned.

“That's right Mick it's my birthday. You're supposed to give me what I want”

Mickey grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed his mouth onto his again. It was so rough and wonderful he didn't notice the boy was sitting him up until he was back in his seat. Mickey pulled away and reached for his lighter. He tossed the light and the joint over at him and smiled.

“Light that shit up, we don't have all day”

He realized they were not going to have sex and settled for getting high as fuck. They passed the joint back and forth and Mickey listened to him complain about his day, throwing in the occasion “fuck that” and “are you serious?”. It was nice to just relax with him and have a conversation, he couldn't remember the last time they did this. Usually there was always something going on in his house so they were never truly alone unless they were having sex. Even then, privacy was lacking. He looked over at Mickey who's eyes were now glazed, he was going on about some song he heard on the radio that Ian would love but he couldn't think of the name. He could feel the smile spread across his face as he stared at him. It was nice to see Mickey so relaxed and carefree, the stress and fear that lived behind the older boys eyes had long gone leaving only lust and that hint of danger that had drawn him in since the day they first met. He finished the last of the joint and tossed the roach out the window. Mickey took that as his cue and started up the car.

 

*********************************************************************************

“You're right that was a killer deal man” Ian said as they walked into the front yard.

He looked over at the younger boy and smirked. “I told you, I got my ways red”

He slapped his ass playfully and threw open the door.

 

“ **SURPRISE!** ” Everyone sang in harmony.

 

He jumped back startled. “What is the point of a surprise party if he knows your doing it?”

Ian laughed and patted him on the back. He slightly and pushed his hand away He was more surprised then the guest of honor, his heart was still racing.

“You OK there Mickey? Did we scare you?” Lip looked at him smugly.

“Fuck off Gallagher” he threw up his middle finger and made his way to the kitchen. A beer sounded perfect right about now. That joint had give him cotton mouth like a bitch. He watched as everyone gathered around Ian for a moment then boy turned and ran saw Ian run up the stairs. Fiona had turned on the stereo so the house was now flooded with the sound of “Uptown Funk.”

Mickey rolled his eyes as he watched his sister and Lip start to grind against each other. They were moving so close together it was disgusting.

“Know one wants to see that shit, get a room” he hollered at his sister. She just glared at him mockingly and continued dancing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his boyfriend who was now wearing a very tight fitting grey Henley that outlined his perfectly toned chest. Mickey could tell he had put on cologne because the boys scent was intoxicating. Ian looked down at him and raised his eyebrows.

“So you just gonna sit in here all night mick?”

Mickey shook his beer it was almost empty. “Depends on what you got to drink out there man”

Ian scoffed and grabbed his hand , attempting to pull him into the living room. The plan backfired and he ended up pulling Ian in so close to him he could feel the boys breath on his face. He reached up and stoked his hair lovingly “ I think it's time for some shots, what do you say red?”

Ian stood up and reached for his hand once more. “I think that sounds about right, let's go” he gestured to the living room where everyone was dancing and laughing.

Mickey threw his hands up in the air and sucked in his bottom lip. “Fuck fine”

He followed his boyfriend into the living room and was very relieved to see the array of alcohol bottles that lined the table. He reached for the crown royal and poured himself a double shot. He looked over at Ian smiled.

“Pick your poison princess”

The boy laughed at him and reached for the bottle of Stoli. Ian grinned and held the bottle to his glass. “Cheers!” Ian took a lengthy swig directly off the bottle. Mickey stared at him in awe. He didn't even blink as he took a second long swig . His eyes focused on Mickeys as if he was daring him.

“Alright tough guy, you got all night you know”

Ian set the bottle down and walked over to the stereo. He pulled out his phone and plugged it into the USB port. Mickey watched as he stood there staring at his phone scrolling through his music. He sat the phone down and turned up the volume as No Doubts “Keep on Dancing” came on.

 

“What the fuck Ian?” Lip shouted from the other side of the room.

 

“It's my birthday asshole deal with it” Ian replied firmly. The older Gallagher just shook his head and continued to dance with Mandy. Ian looked at Mickey and began to saunter over seductively as the music played.

Mickey raised his eyebrows curiously and laughed at the boy striding towards him

“the fuck are you doing Gallagher?”

Ian ignored him and started dancing, his hands waiving in and out of the air the caressing his sides. Mickey could feel his pant tighten as he stared at the red head who was getting closer and closer.

 

… _..where the fuck did he learn that..._

 

“ _ **The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt**_ _ **  
**_ __ **Come here, a little closer 'Cause i wanna see you baby real close up”**

 

He grabbed him by his tie and pushed him onto the couch. He began to dance right in front of him, rolling his hips to the beat. He twirled around moving his arms above his head.

 

“ __ **You got me feelin hella good  
So lets just keep on dancin'  
Ya hold me like ya should  
So i'm gonna keep on dancin”**  
  


Mickey found himself getting really warm, his clothes started to feel heavy. He looked around and once again all eyes were on Ian as he preformed his provocative dance right there in the living room not a care in the world. Ian suddenly rubbed up against him, his back was grinding against Mickey's chest but his green eyes remained focused on his blue ones.

 

_...what the fuck this was too much...._

 

All he needed was a fucking boa and this would be a full on lap dance. He felt mesmerized by the sight in front of him slowly forgetting the other people in the room. He ran his hand down his boyfriends chest and tilted his head up to allow Ian to kiss his neck.

 

“And you told me to get a room?” Mandy said loudly but he ignored her. He was into deep, he was ready to take his red head right there on the couch. He must have looked as horny as he felt because the music stopped suddenly.

“That's enough. You've had your fun man, my turn. Let's get this party started” Lip said as he flipped to a different song.

“Sorry guys, got a little carried away” Ian replied.

Veronica laughed loudly. “A little my ass boy! I thought you guys were gonna fuck right there on the couch”

Fiona smirked at the two of them. “Probably would've if we hadn't interrupted.”

 

… _.and now he was uncomfortable..._

 

“Alright , settle down” Mickey said. He looked over at Ian who was now just sitting on the couch calmly next to him.

 

… _.fucking kid is full of surprises..._

 

“You happy now?” he punching Ian gently on the shoulder.

“Fuck off man, you know you loved it”

He blushed. “What if I did”

“Then I'd say let's ditch this party and go upstairs”

“Calm yourself princess, I still gotta a surprise for you, I don't think everyone would like it if I didn't share”

Ian eyed him suspiciously “Oh..and what is that?”

“You'll just have to wait and find out Gallagher”

“Come on Mick!”

“Nope it's to early, go fucking mingle and shit. It's your fucking birthday” he replied playfully trying to shove Ian off the couch.

Ian smiled slightly then rolled his eyes as he stood up. “It better be worth it” __  
  
  


 

 

 

 


	8. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey loves spending time with his boyfriend, so he gives him rides to and from school everyday. They never have any alone time anymore, he feels like they never see each other. ian has a difference in opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N I really wanted to highlight how happy Ian's company makes Mickey in this chapter. It's important to understand his perspective for the next chapter to come off right. I hope you like, this was a longer chapter but i had to divide it, will have 2nd part up tonight.

Mickey sat on the couch watching his boyfriend taking shot's with his sister. The two friends looked so care free. Ian placed his hand on Mandy's shoulder and she laughed. Her eyes lit up at whatever the fuck he said and it made Mickey feel warm inside. He loved to see his sister happy, it made him feel like he was actually doing OK as big brother for once.

 

“This seat taken?” Lip was standing over him with 2 beers in his hand.

“It's your fucking couch” Mickey replied grabbing the beer cautiously.

“It's nice to see them happy isn't it?” Lip was staring contently at the pair in the corner hanging of each other clearly having a good time.

“Yea..i guess it is” Mickey said sipping his drink. He never really thought how Lip was in the same situation as him, he had always hated the fact his sister was dating someone in college yet he was dating this assholes younger brother, kinda hypocritical. Whatever the guy was still a douche, Mickey wasn't planning on becoming besties or anything .

Lip sighed and leaned back against the couch. “Let's drop whatever this is...” he pulled out a smoke.

“You obviously make Ian happy and you know that I love your sister”

Mickey scoffed. “You fucking cheated on her dude, how is that love?”

“Hey, in my defense she told me she wanted to see other people, if it wasn't Karen it wouldn't have been a big deal, You know she hates that bitch”

Mickey takes a swig “ You got that right man”

“Truce then, let bygones be bygones?”

 

… _.who says that shit......_

 

“Yea whatever man” Mickey said not wanting to continue bonding with the older Gallagher.

He looked down at his phone it was 10 o'clock already, the party had been going strong for 6 hours, people were looking tired, what better time to break out his party favors. He sat up from the couch and walked over to Fiona.

“Hey”

“Hey Mickey what's up?” she said, clearly a little tipsy.

“I got some blow for the party, you wanna round up the kids?” he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She gave him an excited smile then went to the stereo and stopped the music.

“Hey!” Ian shouted a disgruntled look on his face “What gives Fi?”

Mickey watched as she ignored her brother. “Kids! Time for bed” she shouted.

“awww” Debbie cried

“Come on, you can visit more tomorrow, it's time for bed, don't make me say it again” she said sternly. One by one the kids made their way upstairs, Fiona followed behind the with Liam in her arms

“I'll be back down, gotta tuck them in”

That was good enough for Mickey. He grabbed his backpack from the kitchen and pulled out his stash. He dumped a good amount of white powder on the table, meticulously dividing it into about 10 lines. He pulled a 20$ out of his pocket and rolled it up.

“Aye Gallagher get your ass in here”

“ who me?” Ian and Lip both answered at the same time. Mickey placed his head in his hand and nodded in disbelief. “No not you college. Jesus Christ , Ian..come on”

Ian sauntered into the kitchen and practically fell over on him.

“What is it Mick?”

He pointed to the table” Happy fucking birthday babe”

 

_..he did not just say babe..that was so gay..._

“Wow Mickey is that for me?” Ian asked staring wide eyed at the table.

“Well not entirely, it's for everyone but you to be first” he handed the rolled up 20$ to his boyfriend and watched as he took the first line.

“Mm. Thank you Mick” Ian pulled him in for a kiss it was short and sweet but Mickey savored the taste of his lips.

“Party's in here now, first come first serve” Ian yelled to the people in the living room. The kitchen quickly became filled with the sound of incoherent chatter and cigarette smoke. Ian was again off in the corner with his sister, both coked out of their mind talking about school. Meanwhile he and Lip had finally agreed on something They were discussing how much they hated their dads. He never knew Ian's dad Frank was such a piece of shit. He didn't beat on them like Terry did, but he was a drunk and a deadbeat. He found a new respect for Ian's brother as they sat their exchanging shitty dad stories.

 

It was now almost 2 in the morning, he still had plenty of his stash left but he could tell everyone was ready to call it a night. Ian was passed out next to Mandy on the couch, a cigarette dying between his fingers. Lip had passed out on the floor next to the couch and Kev and V had long since left to their house across the street. He walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and grabbed the smoking butt that was in his hand tossing it into an empty beer can.

He brushed Ian's hair out of his face gently. “Come on sleepy face..let's get you to bed”

The sleeping redhead just grunted and Mickey knew he would be carrying him to bed. It's not that he was heavy in fact he could easily lift him, but the fucker was gangly and Mickey was short. When he finally reached the bedroom he dropped Ian on the bed as softly as possible.

“Mick?”

He laughed at the coincidence, he had finally gotten Ian's tall ass upstairs and now he chose to wake up.

“Go back to sleep fire-crotch”

“Where are you going?”

He realized he was standing over the bed, to Ian's hungover eyes he must've looked like he was leaving. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked of his pants.

“No where, go to bed Ian” he kissed the boy on the head and pulled the covers over the two of them.

 

….......................................................................................................................

Ian woke up the next day feeling like he had been hit by a train. He looked at the clock it was 10:30am.

 

… _.fuck...._

 

He was 2 hours late for school! It must have been a wild party last night, between the alcohol and the blow he had almost no memory of his party. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the hallway. He was heading to the bathroom when he heard his boyfriend and _...could it be...._ his brother laughing about something downstairs.

 

“Nah man I'm telling you, he was once so drunk he woke up in Mexico, no passport , no ID, nothing” his brother said.

His boyfriend chuckled. “Fuck man, that would fucking suck”

“Yea, but it's Frank so of course he finds away to get his deadbeat ass back here” Lip replied

“Figures”

Ian smiled at the conversation. Whatever he missed last night, he was glad that Mickey and Lip were seemingly getting along. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water felt good running down his chest. His head was pounding and his muscles ached. He was NOT going to school today, he assumed the boys let him sleep in for that exact reason. He washed his hair and rinsed the soap of his body. H grabbed a towel and stepped out of into the hall. The house suddenly smelled like breakfast. He could smell bacon and it was so intoxicating it made his mouth water. He hurried into his room and threw on some clothes eager to get down stairs He made his way into the kitchen to see Mickey and his brother making breakfast, Mandy was sitting at the table staring at her phone.

“Good morning Princess” Mickey called from where he was standing pouring pancake batter into a hot pan.

 

… _.what the hell?...._

 

“Uh..good morning?” he said curiously.

'You all right there Ian?” Lip was moving strips of bacon around with a fork next to Mickey.

Ian shook his head and sat down at the table.

“Yea...OK. What gives man, one minute your tearing each others throats out , the next your making fucking breakfast together? What did I miss?” He glances over at Mandy waiting for an answer.

She looks up at him and sighs.

“It's easy to understand Ian. My brother and your brother both realized they want the same thing.”

Ian sits there staring at Mandy waiting for her to finish her thought, but her attention had returned to her phone.

“And?”

The girl looks up again and rolls her eyes. “ For us to be happy Ian, would have thought that was obvious”

Ian glares at the the boys in the kitchen.“That's it? If that the case why didn't you guys kiss and make up a while ago?”

“It wasn't that easy Ian, it's not like we planned the shit, it just happened. So we don't fucking hate each other can we not make it a big fucking deal” Mickey called from the stove clearly getting flustered.

He thinks it's cute how easy it is too make his boyfriend blush.

“whatever you say babe” he remembered that much from last night. Mickey had called him babe, he usually called him by less intimate nicknames, this would be the first time. Mickey stared at him for a second before letting his lips curl up into a tiny smirk. He was adorable standing in their making breakfast.

“Can you stare at my brothers ass, when were not about to eat breakfast” Mandy punched him in the arm playfully.

“what?”

She looked at him. “OK fine” he laughed.

Mickey brought over a plate of pancakes and bacon. Lip followed with several more plates and 4 glasses.

“You want orange juice red?”

 

… _.back to red...._

 

“uh yea..thanks Mick”

His boyfriend poured his drink and they all had a nice breakfast. The rest of the day was spent lying around being lazy. They all cuddled up in the living room, he and Mickey on the big couch, Mandy and Lip on the love seat and binged watched TV. Soon the day was over and he fund himself preparing for tomorrow. He hated when he missed a day at school, nothing was worse than the feeling of being behind in his classes. He rolled over and gazed fondly upon Mickey sleeping beside him. He had been so good to him these last few weeks. Letting Liz come over to study and helping plan his awesome birthday party. I mean the man bought a truck so his family would be able to drive instead of walk to the store. His kissed the back of Mickey's neck careful not to wake him, the closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

…................................................................................................................................................

Mickey had offered to drive the kids to school but Fiona has insisted it was fine because the school was only a few block away. He made a mental note to get Debbie and Car bikes, he could already picture their reaction when they saw them. He had been giving his boyfriend rides too and from school for 2 weeks now and it had been great. He loved spending those extra 15-20min in the car with Ian. He always had something to talk about. Half the time Mickey just listened letting the boy rattle on until he pulled up to the school. He was so passionate about everything, it was adorable. He never pictured himself eager to hear about the boys day, but now it was something he looked forward to. It used to be they visited when he got home but it was always cut short. The usual “How was your day” and “Fine” before the rest of the family came home. Homework, dinner and just the Gallagher way of life always got in their way of a proper conversation. He laughed as he sat in the parking lot waiting for Ian.

… _.When did he get so fucking domestic....._

… _..................................................................................................................................................._

Ian needed his space. Mickey had been giving him rides too and from school for 2 weeks now. At first it was a nice change, he got to visit with his boyfriend and not worry about taking the train. Now though it felt like too much. He loved his boyfriend but they were always together, except when he was in class. They lived together and now he was getting rides everyday. He still had not had the chance to listen to the playlist he had created for his extended walks. That was another thing, he had actually planned on skipping the train altogether and just walking for his commute. He needed to build up his muscles and he already loved exercise. He figured if he told Mickey why he wanted to walk he would understand even support him, he just needed to pick the right time to bring it up.

 

He walked over to the truck to see his boyfriend staring at the roof smoking a cigarette.

He tossed his bag on the seat and slid in. “hey”

Mickey turned his head to look at him.

“Your late” he took a drag, then passed the smoke over to Ian.

“Yea..sorry I had to stay and work on somethings for my paper with Liz, it's due next week”

Mickey started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot onto the street. “You know you can do that shit at home right, I told you she can come over I don't give a damn”

“Yea I know, it wasn't much. It was only like 20min of typing up notes, not worth making a house call”

Mickey laughed and smiled at him.

“Next time just toss me a text will ya?”

Ian nodded. This was another reason he did not like getting rides. He was on someone else's time table, whether it was Mickey or even Liz, he hated it. He prided himself on being independent, he came and went when he pleased and he liked it that way. He leaned back and stared out the window, had to talk to Mickey tonight.

 

….........................................................................................................................................

Ian was acting weird. He didn't let him know he was staying after school so he had sat there and waited an extra 20min. He didn't mind that though. What was annoying him was how quiet his boyfriend was. Usually he would be chatting his ear off about school but instead he was staring thoughtfully out the window. He wished he could read the boys mind. Mickey was never great at initiating conversation, when he did it came off as forced. Ian was the one who found a topic that broke him out of his shell and he felt like he could talk for hours with the kid. Being with Ian was like being able to breath, he felt like he could only take a deep breath when he was around. He knew how gay that sounded but something about that kid just crawled under his skin and made itself at home bringing all types of different emotions.

 

They pulled up to the house and walked inside. He threw his jacket on the table and went to the fridge for a beer. He looked over at Ian who had plopped down the couch and turned on the TV.

“Want one?”

Ian smiled. “Yes please”

He sat down next to his boyfriend surprised they were the only ones home.

“Where is everybody?”

“It's parent/teacher night so they wont be home for a few hours.” his boyfriend looked at him with a devilish grin. He still got the feeling there was something he was not telling him, but right now staring at the freckles on his face he didn't care. Mickey leaned over and kissed his boyfriend sensually, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Mickey” Ian breathed heavily.

He swung his leg over Ian so he was now straddling him. Ian looked up at him with his green eyes full of lust and pulled Mickey's shirt over his head. The younger boy planted kisses on his chest and felt like heaven, his wet lips were so soft moving along his ribs. He unbuttoned Ian's shirt enough that he could move his hands over his chest. He still could not get over the kids body, sure he was younger than him but his body...fuck his body was so hard and firm. He started grinding on his boyfriends hard erection, feeling it though his jeans. Even though there was a layer of clothes between them it still felt so good. He increased his speed pressing his body closer to Ian. He placed his hands on the back of the couch to get a better angle and soon Ian was moaning underneath him.

“Shit Mickey..that feel so good”

He went for Ian's neck, god he loved that neck. He ran his tongue over his freckled skin and gently bit the soft flesh. He could feel his orgasm coming, as he sucked Ian's neck and dry humped him into the couch.

Ian whispered into his ear “I'm gonna cum”

That was enough to throw him over the edge. Ian following closely after.

He hopped off his boyfriend and walked over to where his backpack hung in the kitchen. He pulled out a cigarette and a baggy of weed.

“Fuck that was good” he said lighting up the cigarette. He sat down at the kitchen table and rolled a joint. He walked back over to the couch and kissed Ian.

“Let's smoke this shit then taking a fucking shower what ya say?”

“Sounds like a plan”

He put out his smoke and lit up the joint. They cuddled on the couch watching TV passing the joint between them.

 

The joint was almost gone and Mickey found himself floating into a nice high. Ian's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He was about to get up and get a beer when he heard his boyfriend.

“Mick?”

“What's up fire-crotch?” he said

“Can I talk to you about something?” the boy looked at him and he knew it was important.

 

_...fuck...._

 

“Do I have a choice?”

Ian smiled. “mm not really”

“Fine , let me at least grab a beer first before we talk” he used finger quotes around the word “talk” hoping Ian would realize talking was stupid. Why did they have to talk, Mickey hated sharing feelings and mushy crap but it was part of a relationship so he sat down.

“Alright red, let's talk”

He quickly regretted that decision.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Still taking prompts send me your ideas i want to make them come to life. Thank you again for reading xoxo


	9. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian talk and it doesn't go well at all. Mandy tells Mickey something he doesn't want to hear. Trigger warnings: Implied and mention of past domestic violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone for their support. Finally had some time to sit down and write, life has been an emotional roller coaster thank the universe for fanfiction as an escape lol. I tried to make this chapter longer. It's mostly dialogue but it felt needed to take the story where i want it to go. Stole a couple lines from one of Mickeys deleted scenes when you talks to Tommy and paco after hitting Kenyatta.I don't know how people feel about my version of gallavich but i love it. I have so much more planned and it will end with sunshine and rainbows but not anytime soon, what can i say i'm a terrible person. Only one more chapter in this part of the series than we jump to part 3 Free Falling (you'll notice the Tom Petty theme) which is basically all angst told you it gets dark. Teaser: Mickey will be forced to face his anger problems, in turn Ian turns to other outlets to cope and has to face some demons on his of own. Again thank you guys for your support.

**Trigger Warnings implied domestic violence/ reference to past domestic violence.**

 

Ian sat there staring at Mickey, he was anxiously fiddling with his hands. Everything he was prepared to say had left his mind as he looked into the deep blue pools of his boyfriends eyes. He hesitated for a moment before he told himself to stop overthinking and just go for it.

 

“So I'm going to start walking to school..”

Mickey's brows raised in curiosity as he took a chug of his beer, “You are?”

“Yea. I think it would be good practice for the Army you know build up some stamina. I think I'm gonna walk home too. I had been planning on it for a while but then you surprised me with the car and I was so grateful, I didn't think about it. To be honest Mick it has been great, but you know how hard it is for me to get alone time living here. Hopefully walking will give me time to process all the daily bullshit you know”

Mickey stayed silent so Ian continued talking while he was still able to process his thoughts into words.

“I love spending time with you Mick, but I really need some time to myself once in a while you know?”

Mickey looked at him in amusement and laughed, as if what he just said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

“What's so funny?” he asked defensively.

" Let me get this straight Gallagher. You would rather walk all the way the fuck to and from school alone, instead of spending 15 extra minutes in the car with me. Is that right?"

 

Mickey got up and walked into the kitchen, his hands were folded as he stood there staring at the couch . He looked hurt and angry. Ian took a deep breath , this was not his intention at all. This is what he was afraid of. He had a feeling his boyfriend would take it personally.

  
"It's not like that Mick your looking at it all wrong" Ian replied smiling lovingly at the older boy hoping the gesture would lead him to sit back down.  
Mickey scoffed and rubbed his bottom lip with his knuckle "OK Ian by all means enlighten me"  
It was clear they were done cuddling, his boyfriend was not returning to the couch anytime soon. Ian got up and walked over to Mickey who was now pacing in the tiny kitchen.

 

"I love spending time with you, it's just sometimes I want to be on my own, have some me time you know. We live together, we see each other all the time"

He knew he wasn't explaining it right. Everything sounded so much better in his head but when the words left his mouth they seemed to come out harsh. Mickey turned to look at him, running his hand through his hair.  
"Isn't this what you fucking wanted? For us to be playing house and shit. Now your saying it's too much for you. Fuck you man."  
That's... That not what I'm saying Mickey please listen..."  
"No Ian" he slammed his hand down on the kitchen table. "You listen." He moved closer to him until they were only inches apart.  
" If this is too much for you just say the word and I'm fucking gone. You hear me?" Mickey waved his hand gesturing to the door.  
"Mick please, I don't want you to leave. That's not what I'm saying"  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
" You know what man, I need a drink. I don't have time to deal with this stupid shit" Mickey says grabbing his jacket from the table. Ian is panicked now, this was not supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to go like this.  
" Don't leave ..Your not hearing what I'm saying .." he reached for the older boy.   
" Jesus what did I just I say to you Gallagher? Back the fuck off" he pushed him away into the kitchen counter.

Ian knew he should just let the him walk out the door. He knew he would leave and go sulk at the bar bar, maybe he would come back to him, maybe his pride would get in the way and he would loose him. He couldn't believe he was reacting this way. I mean was it really worth fighting over? No it wasn't Mickey was just feeling insecure again.

  
"Come the fuck on Mickey stop being so dramatic, all I wanted to walk home and your making it into a huge fucking deal" he snapped.  
The older boy rubbed his chin and walked over to him.  
"You think this isn't a big deal Ian?" He says glaring up at him.  
"I think that your over reacting yes"he says calmly.  
"Fuck You Gallagher" Mickey says pushing him again. Ian feels his anger rising to the surface. He was so tired of people thinking that they could push him around. Tired of doing what everyone else wanted , putting himself aside. Ian pushes him back forcefully. Walking up to him as he speaks.  
"No fuck you Mickey. You wanna go and make this into something it's not and refuse to listen to what I have to say then fine, just know your the one doing this not me" Mickey grabs him by the shirt no sooner do the words leave his mouth.  
"oh yea?" He slams him hard against the wall, gripping his shirt tightly and placing a hand on his chest  
"You think your perfect princess. You think this is all my fault" he yells and clenches his fists tighter around the fabric. He searches Mickey's eyes for something but in this moment Ian does not recognize him. He holds his ground and stares daggers at his boyfriend.

  
"Go on tough guy, come on" he points to his face egging on his boyfriend. He told himself if he threw a punch this time he would fight back and maybe it would just work itself out, like it did when he fist fought with his brother. Punches would thrown then he and Lip would go grab a beer or share a joint. He wasn't sure how he would react but he knew he wasn't going to back down either way. Mickey released his shirt suddenly and looked toward the ground defeated. Ian can't help feeling like he's won.  
"You think your a big tough man, let's go then, come on Mick" he knows he's just taunting him now but he can't help it. He refused to admit that he was intimidated. He was South side too, he could hold his own.

“Fuck” Mickey yells and punches the wall behind him. Ian just stares wide eyed.  
Mickey shakes his hand and looks around. “Uh..I gotta fucking go. I...I can't be here right now..I can't be around you man"  
"Mick.."  
"Ian fuck off!"he yells and puts his hand out separating the two.  
"I'm gonna fucking leave now Ian, please don't follow me. Please" his eyes are a mixture of rage and sadness.  
He grabs his keys and is gone before Ian has a chance to reel him back in. Ian sinks to the ground, tears filling his eyes. Did Mickey just leave him?

 

*********************************************************************  
  


 

He needs to leave and not look back, he can feel the rage flooding his body and his mind. He never knew he had anger issues until now. Sure he was a violent thug, but it was either self defense or work. This was the South Side. How would he earn his street cred if he didn't if he didn't dish out a few beat downs? This felt different though. He felt so deeply with Ian. He felt so vulnerable. The kid had brought out parts of him he didn't even know existed. He was never one for romance or for relationships but Ian made him think twice. He could picture them being happy together for a long time, who knows maybe they'd get a dog and move into their own place one day. Ian made him think a lot of that gay shit, hell 2 years ago he wouldn't even kiss the guy, now they fucking live together.

He opened the door to the Aliby and walked up to the bar.

“Kev shot of jack, make it a double”

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. Of course Ian was calling him, for someone wanting so much fucking space he sure didn't understand the concept of being left alone. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. He put his jacket on the stool and sat down reaching eagerly for the shot. He slammed the glass down on the counter relishing the burn in the back of his throat. “ 'nother” he gestured toward Kevin.

Fuck his hand hurt, he had not punched through a wall in quite some time, he was lucky he didn't break anything. He flexed his fingers just to be sure, they moved but he winced at the pain.

 

“Whats wrong with your hand?” Tommy the local contractor, was another regular at the bar

Mickey downed his second double shot and twirled the shot glass on the bar top

“Got into it with Ian and punched the wall” he replied. “Bruised up my knuckles pretty good huh?” he laughed half heartedly trying to keep the conversation light. He hated people getting involved in his personal business but at the same time he kinda needed someone to vent to. Tommy could be that someone.

The man smirked and took a drink of his beer. “What did he do?”

“Basically told me to back off and give him some space or some shit, who the fuck knows what that kid is thinking”

Tommy nodded taking another drink of his beer. “Well you did good man, better to fuck up yourself than to fuck up your relationship”

Hes about to reply when he hears someone at the end of the bar.

“I don't know..if I don't slap my girlfriend when she gets mouthy how's she gonna learn?” the random women says.

Mickey looks at the women, feeling speechless.

“That's right. Or if you tell them to do something like 3x and they don't do it” another patron chimed in.

Tommy tilted his head and raised his eyebrows looking at Mickey. “well 3x is a lot” he says.

He couldn't believe his ears, these fucking drunk assholes were not going to be the solution to his problem. “What the hell is wrong with you people?” he snatched his jacket of the stool, threw some money on the counter and walked outside.

There was only one other person he could talk to but damn it he really didn't want to get the third degree. Sure Mandy would listen to his problems but not before running her mouth. Fuck it, it was worth it, he couldn't keep on like this. What was wrong with him? How is it someone he loves so much could make him so angry at the same time? His phone buzzed again, he pulled it out 5 missed calls from Ian and 3 unread texts. He wanted to answer but he wasn't ready to go back yet, not until he calmed down. He pulled the crumpled cigarette pack out of his jacket grabbing his last smoke and throwing the pack on the ground. He inhaled the cigarette smoke and instantly felt better. With the mixture of nicotine and jack coursing through his body he tried to prepare himself for yet another talk.

 

_...fuck...._

 

 

“What do you want?” Mandy greeted him her usual loving way, he hair was dishevled and she was wearing a tank top and sweats.

“Fuck off” Mickey replied pushing her out of the way and walking inside plopping down on the couch.

Mandy looked at him curiously than sat down next to him.

“So....?”

“What?” he replied.

“What happened? That's why you're here right. Need a lecture from the love guru” she smiled and pulled her legs up onto the couch so she was facing him.

 

_...this is a bad idea...._

 

His sister looked like she was getting ready for a session of girl talk, sitting their in her pj's staring at him.

“Just forget it” he says and tries to get up from the couch.

“Not so fast asshole” Mandy grabs him by the arm and pulls him back down.

“This about Ian?”

He scoffs “No it's about some other fuck head I'm secretly dating”

She punches him in the shoulder.

'What the fuck?”

She gives him a serious look. “OK so what happened? Tell me?”

“Fine Jesus”

 

He tells her about Ian wanting to walk home and how the fight just escalated.

 

“I ended up punching a hole in the fucking wall. I just don't get it. It never fails one moment things are great and then he says something, or does something and I don't know Mandy, it's driving me fucking crazy. I'm not some helpless bitch who needs to be loved all the time, but with Ian..” he looks at his sister wondering if he should say his next words carefully. He looks away, averting his eyes. “With Ian it feels different like I do need him, like all the time. The idea that he doesn't need me as much as I need him just makes me fucking mad you know. I mean the fucking guy put us through some shit to get here and now it seems like he doesn't want it anymore. Like he knows exactly what to say to push me even though he knows how I'll react. I don't fucking get it. It's like he wants me to leave but he can't tell me you know? How fucking faggoty do I sound right now, ? Jesus fuck.”

 

“First off get that stupid shit out of your head. Ian loves you. You're it for him you know this”

“Yea sure..” before he can finish his sentence she punches him again.

“Knock it off bitch” he yells grabbing his arm.

“Knock off your fucking pity party then. So Ian wants to walk home, did it ever occur to you that he is a very independent person. Has he ever asked you for anything, probably not because he's a Gallagher and he was raised to fend for himself. Now he has you trying to run his life and he needs his control back” Mandy says.

“I'm not trying to run his fucking life, I just want to be around him”

“all the time?”

“Maybe..” he replies.

“You need to give him his space Mickey. Trust me it will be good for the both of you.”

She stares at him hard, like she wants to say something but she doesn't know how.

'Fuck what?”

“Don't get mad but maybe you should look into like anger management classes” she replies softly.

“The fuck Mandy? I don't need to go to a fucking class led by a pencil pusher with their head up there ass. I'm fucking fine. Like you said I just need to give Ian his space and things will be fine”

“This time..”

He shoots up from the couch “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

His sister looks up at him. She had never been easily intimidated, in fact she could see right through him.

“I'm just saying you punched a hole in the wall dude, what if you get mad like that again?”

“Then I punch a hole in another fucking wall!”

“What about last time when you did hit him? You remember how fucked up you felt, how weird it was for you two?”

Of course he remembered, how could he forget. He had let his emotion get the best of him. It was like he was watching from he sidelines unable to stop himself. He sat back down on the couch and reached for his sister's pack of smokes on the table.

“Yea that was different” he replied as he lit the cigarette.

“How?”

“It just was fuck. I don't know I couldn't control myself, it wont happen again”

Mandy looked at him with disappointment “You're going to do what you want man. I'm just telling you to think about it, in the meantime there's always other ways to calm that Milkovich rage”

He looked over at his sister expectantly.

“Like what?”

She reached down to her purse that and pulled out a baggie of joints.

“Get high as fuck” she waved the bag back and forth and smiled.

“Gimme that shit” he snatched the baggie from her hands and pulled out a fat joint, ignoring the buzz in his pocket again.

 

**************************************************************

 

Mickey was ignoring him. Ian told himself that everything was OK. It was just a fight. There was no way Mickey would break up with him over this stupid shit, he just needed his space that's all. He sat on the couch staring at his phone, waiting for the screen to light up. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't here the door open.

 

“Hey sweet face. What you doing sitting in the dark” Fiona walked into the living room and turned on the light. Debbie and Carl followed behind her laughing about something.

The sun had gone down since Mickey left, he honestly didn't realize it was dark until she said something.

“Uh I didn't notice. How was the conference?”

“Well Debbie doing great, getting B's in almost every class, isn't that right honey?”

“Sure is Ian look” the young girl held up a chart that resembled a report card but it was filled with gold stars.

“Good job Deb's. I'm proud of you” he says kissing his sister on the head.

He reached out and grabbed Carl by the arm bringing him into a suffocating bear hug. “What about this guy huh?' he smiles down at his younger brother.

Fiona looks sternly at Carl. “ You wanna tell him or should I?”

“I'm gonna have to go to summer school”

Ian frowned. His little brother was smart but more street smart. He wanted more for Carl then the typical South Side life of drug dealing and crime. He tried so hard to lead by example.

“Well that makes 2 of us then. I have to take extra classes to get into West Point so we can study together” he replies.

“That would be cool” Carl says.

Fiona smiles at him. He can tell she is thankful for the gesture. She claps her hands together suddenly.

“alright who's hungry? I'm thinking Mac n Cheese” she makes her way into the kitchen tossing her jacket and purse down on the table. “Go wash up kids”

The two kids raced upstairs to change and prepare for dinner.

“Where's Mickey?”she calls from the kitchen. He can hear the cupboard open as she grabs out a pot to make dinner.

He hates lying to his sister but he knows if he tells her about the fight, she'll get over protective and probably try to kick Mickey out.

 

“He's at work still so don't worry about making a plate, won't be home till late tonight”

“OK. How was schoo.....what the fuck?” she yells he can hear the pan drop to the floor.

Before he can get up from the couch she is in his face.

“What the hell happened to the wall Ian?”

 

_...fuck he forgot about that..._

 

“I don't know what your talking about” he lied and tried to move passed his older sister.

She grabs him “Don't give me that Ian, I know your lying. What happened?”

He sat back down on the couch and could feel his eyes began to water. Fiona must have noticed because her demeanor changed instantly and she sat down next to him pulling him into a hug.

 

“It's OK baby come here. Tell me what happened, I promise I won't be mad alright.”

He sits up to regain his composure even though her body is warm and comforting.

 

“Mickey and I got into a fight and he left”

“I thought you said he was at work”

“I lied. I didn't want you to be upset about wall”

“So you guys got into a fight. He left so you punched the wall. That's OK Ian, sometimes our emotions can get the better of us”

“He punched the wall, and then he left” he corrected her.

“What? Really? Oh honey I'm sure everything is going to be OK. You two survived Terry you can survive whatever this fight is about.”

He didn't feel like going into detail because he knew her outlook on the situation would change. She knew enough to comfort him and that was all she needed to know.

“Come to the kitchen with me and help me make dinner. Come on” she patted him on his leg and got up walking into the kitchen.

“Tell Mickey he better plan on fixing his shit if he wants to stay under my roof. ” she gestured at the hole.

“Yea I will” he replied as he filled up the pot with water and turned on the burner.

“Ian?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm not just talking about the wall”

He stared down at the pot of water. Avoiding the eyes that were burrowing into the back of his head.

“I know” he smiled weakily at his sister and sat down at the table waiting in silence for the pot to boil.

 

**************************************************************

 

 

Fuck he was high. Mandy and him had smoked two 2 joints and he was already buzzed from the shots earlier. He was feeling great. The only thing that would make it better would be sniggling up next to his red head. He thought of the boys freckles and the way his dimples stood out when he smiled.

_...fuck...._

Why did they have to be in a fight right now. He really just wanted to go home, but he did not know what to say. He looked over at Mandy who appeared to be past out at the other end of the couch.

_..light weight...._

 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and notices the same missed calls and texts, nothing new. He opens the thread of messages.

 

**Ian- Please call me.**

**Ian- Babe please, let's talk. Call me.**

**Ian- I need you to call me Mick please. I'm sorry.**

 

His heart breaks a little as he stares at him phone. After talking with his sister he knows Ian has nothing to be sorry for. He should be the one apologizing he overacted. At the times his feeling felt valid, but looking back at the conversation he knew Mandy was right. Ian was a free spirit. No matter how much he wanted to keep him to himself he couldn't, if he wanted to keep him he needed to let him fly and be independent. Mickey loved feeling needed but he knew at the end of the day they came home to each other and that's what mattered. He glanced at the clock on his phone it was almost 8:30, he's been on radio silence for a few hours completely ignoring Ian's calls. He went to text him then decide fuck that, he was just going to go home. He was going to go home and hold his red head tightly and promise him he would never leave again. The words sounded so right in his head, but he didn't know if they were true. He knew he had a fight or flight response and if it came down to it he hoped he would choose the latter. He grabbed his jacket and a couple smokes from his sisters pack. He silently shut the front door and walked out into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading. This story has a special place in my heart and I'm so thankful for the continued support. Please feel free to leave prompts in the comments looking to do some one shots need some ideas. xoxoxoxo


	10. ...Fuck....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey reflect on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well guys here it is. This is the last chapter of Learning to Fly. The whole point of this section was just to get our feet wet with the problems Mickey and Ian are facing and to establish their love for one another despite those things. Thank you again for the comments and the continued support it means so much. I literally check my email every days and your kind and supportive words are one of the best parts of my day if not the best. Thank you again!

Mickey Milkovich did not like emotions, in fact he hated them. He was never the kind of person to get emotional easily or have “feelings” but right now, he felt like he was loosing control and it terrified him. He needed control, it was the one thing he thought he could always count on, that was until he met Ian Gallagher. Fuck he was not prepared for the impact that fucking kid had on his life. Hell he didn't even know he could have “feelings” until Ian came into his life like a firestorm. He was full of life and excitement with his red hair and fucking stupid grin. He made himself at home in Mickey's cold heart, warming him up from the inside out. The kid had called him out on his bullshit from day one and he found it so fucking sexy (even though he would never admit it). When he came bursting into his room that day demanding the gun back he thought he was just going to fuck him up and send him on his way bloody and broken, but instead he fucked him and opened himself to a piece of his life he didn't even know was missing. Ian was the reason he was walking in the dark through the streets of their neighborhood wondering for the first time if he was in love. Any other time he didn't really care how people felt, if he pissed them off with what he said or how he acted they could go fuck themselves. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with and frankly he liked it that way. He didn't need friends, he didn't need people to like him or the choices he made, except Ian. Some how the redhead had a hold on him and Mickey never wanted him to let go. What was love anyway? They had been together for a few years now and he never once thought about whether or not he loved Ian. Now the thought ran through his mind and he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he run as far away from the kid as possible because everything he touches turns to shit and eventually Ian would leave him anyway,or should he stay. How would Ian react if he found out, he was already smothering the kid, maybe it would be to much for him. He threw his cigarette butt on the ground as he stared at the Gallagher house from across the street.

.fuck....

He hated admitting he was wrong. He knew he would have to apologize and probably explain the fucking wall...

..God dammit, the fucking wall!... 

Another example of his loss of control, of the dark part of his life that he tried to keep buried along with the person who created it. He hated his dad already but now faced with reality that he could turn out like him, he hated the guy even more. 

He prayed Fiona hadn't seen it ye. He was so not ready to deal with a gaggle of Gallaghers asking him questions, poking and prodding into his personal life.   
He knew Ian cared about him but deep deep down he still felt like that insecure boy he was years ago, constantly seeking his fathers approval and being met only with a fist instead. No matter what he did, or pretended to do it was never enough for Terry.   
He knew it wasn't Ian's fault, maybe it would be for the best if he really did leave. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't struggling in the relationship, struggling with the loss of control and the utterly dominant feelings he had towards Ian that he could not explain . He wasn't sure how to control himself around the kid or if he could always walk away and Ian didn't need the instability in his life. He was too good to deal with his fucked up mind and broken soul, no matter how much he said other wise. That's it he was breaking up with him.

..fuck....

 

***************************************************************************** 

Ian sat on the couch staring intensely at his phone. He had grabbed one of Micky's shirts from his rooms and changed into it so he feel closer to him. The kids had gone to bed and Fiona had retreated to her room leaving him alone with his thoughts once again. Still no word from Mickey and it killed him. Every minute that went by, every unanswered call or text message broke him down piece by piece. He had never pictured his life going this way. The last thing he thought would happen when he went to Mickey's house that day was that he would end up falling in love with the guy. Back then he only knew of him as a violent, dirty, homophobic criminal with a short temper. He and his brothers had quite a reputation around the neighbor hood. You would always hear stories about the Milkovich brothers collecting on debts, giving beat downs, drug dealing and gun running and Mickey was their leader. He was the youngest but the fiercest. Basically they were like the ghetto mafia, so when Mickey came into his store he knew exactly who he was, but for some reason he didn't care. When he went to his house that day he was terrified of getting his ass kicked,but what happened instead had never once crossed his mind. One moment he thought he was going to get his face bashed in, the next moment he's bending the angriest, rudest person he had ever met over and fucking him senseless. Slowly he was able to see a side to Mickey that know one else could see. There was a soft, gentle side buried underneath all his “fuck offs” and “shut the fuck ups”. He could be so warm and caring. When Mickey was with him he became so lovable and sweet it was hard to believe he was the the same person. It may only be a glimpse here and there but Ian felt lucky that he let him see it. He knew deep down Mickey Milkovich was just another person wanting to be loved but too afraid of letting his guard down to let anyone try, so instead he chose to push people away. Ian had a feeling that was what he was doing now.

He couldn't help the fact that he'd fallen head over heels for the guy. What's a boy to do? He saw Mickey walking through life trying to be something he wasn't, sad and broken and he wanted more than anything to be the one to show him another way. To tell him he loved him for everything most people hated about him. He was so passionate it was scary sometimes, for someone who tried to hide his emotions, his eyes were a dead give away. Ian loved how they sparkled when he laughed, blue and filled with happiness.

..fuck..

He felt the tears slide down his cheek, he could taste the saltiness as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He really needed Mickey to come home. Fiona was right, they had survived Terry they could survive anything. He pulled one of the couch pillows into his lap and gripped his phone tightly. He laid down with pillow and hugged it against his chest pretending that it was his boyfriend lying in his arms. A small puddle of tears now forming on the soft material. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He'd wait forever if he had too. He loved Mickey, he didn't want anybody else ever. He only hoped Mickey felt the same way.

 

******************************************************************************* 

Mickey had smoked through the cigarettes he stole from his sister. He looked down at his watch. He'd been wandering the streets for about an hour since he left Mandy's. His nerves were making his mind race. He needed to go inside and get it over with. Ian would be upset but he was young, to young to settle down and especially with an unstable partner. Ian may think he cares about him, but once he leaves he'll find somebody better in a heartbeat. Someone who can give him everything he deserves. He settled on that thought and put on his typical “I don't give a fuck “ facade and walked up the stairs of the Gallagher house.

What he saw when he opened the door front door erased all the thoughts from his mind leaving him staring ahead blank and speechless. Ian was laying asleep on the couch in his shirt clinging to a pillow like his life depended on it. His arm was dangling off the couch, his hand clenched around his cell phone. Mickey stared at the sleeping boy, fuck he was beautiful. He walked over to the red head and sat down next to him on the couch. He ran his fingers gently through his hair. He loved how soft it felt against his skin.

..fuck..

He was done for. He was kidding himself if he thought he had the strength to break it off with Ian. He knew it would be better for both of them, but he was selfish, staring at his boyfriend, looking at the tear stains on his freckled face as he slept he knew it was true. He was in love. He had fallen hard and deep and there was no denying it. He leaned down to kiss Ian on the cheek when the boys eyes fluttered open.  
“Mickey?”  
“I'm here Gallagher” he replied softly. He had expected the boy to fall back asleep knowing he was home but instead he sat up instantly.  
“Mickey you're back.. I thought maybe, maybe you really left...”   
he watched as Ian wiped the tears from his face and he couldn't help himself.  
“Ian I would never leave you.” he said.  
Ian looked at him with his emerald eyes red and swollen.  
“You promise?” the boy grabbed Mickey's hand and held it tightly.  
“I promise. You're stuck with me kid until you find some one better” he laughed but in his mind there was truth to his words, Ian would find someone better.  
Ian rolled his eyes and his face filled with anger and he let go of his hand.  
“ Damn it Mickey I don't want anyone else! I want you, just you, that's it”  
Mickey couldn't resist he grabbed the boys flustered face and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply. It was a gentle kiss, filled with all the things he felt but couldn't say. He sucked on his bottom lip, his tongue entering the boys mouth briefly. Ian returned the kiss passionately and with more dominance. His tongue moved around Mickeys like a ballet, so wet and perfect he thought he could kiss him forever. He placed his hand tenderly on the nape of Ian's neck neck caressing his soft skin, allowing tufts of hair to get caught in his fingers. He pulled Ian closer so that he was practically on top of him, but never once breaking the kiss. He rubbed his thumb over the boy's lip when he finally pulled away. Ian was looking down and him with lust in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. Mickey felt a knot in his stomach as he stared up at his boyfriend. He nervously ran his knuckle under his chin then decided to go for it.  
“I'm sorry Ian”  
Ian tilted his head and kept staring down at him. Mickey knew he had more to say but he could at least make it less awkward. He reached under the boy's shirt, running his hands over his abs.  
“I over reacted, you were right.” the words felt like glass as they left his mouth but he could feel Ian's chest rise underneath his hands as he let a sigh.  
“You did... and I was. Thank you Mick for saying that”  
“Yea..yea don't get all fucking mushy on me man. C'mere” He reached up and pulled him back down into another kiss. He pulled away to pull of Ian's shirt, revealing his toned body. Mickey trailed kisses from the his stomach back to his neck.  
“Don't ever do that again Mickey” Ian moaned as he sucked on his neck, making sure to leave a nice mark.  
He grunted not wanting to talk about it anymore, he would rather continue assaulting Ian's neck with his mouth.  
“I'm serious Mickey, take a walk if you need to but don't ignore me. I can't fucking survive that shit, not knowing if you are coming back”  
He grabbed Ian's face with his hands so that their noses were touching.  
“I'll always come back Ian”  
“But...” he couldn't stop himself he kissed him again, no tongue no teeth, just a chaste passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked into those green eyes.  
“I'll always come back because I love you”. He looked away quickly not sure how Ian's reaction would be.  
Suddenly he was being pressed back against the couch all of Ian's weight on him. The boy was planting sloppy kisses on his neck and face. Ian tugged down Mickey's jeans impatiently, and threw his boxers on the ground. He tugged his shirt up over his arms and tossed it behind him He leaned over and looked Mickey in the eyes. “Say it again” the boy demanded.  
Mickey could feel the blush creeping across his body as he lay naked and vulnerable under his boyfriend.  
“I love you” he said.  
“I fucking love you too Mickey Milkovich” he whispered in his ear biting it gently. Ian kissed his way down his chest until he could feel the boys breath on the head of his cock. He looked down at Ian as he placed his hands on his thighs and took him into his mouth at once.  
“Ian..fuck” he moaned at the feel of his boyfriends warm mouth engulfing him. Ian glanced up at him and continued to move up and down along his dick, fuck was it the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. His lips were flush and wet as they wrapped around him, his tongue running back and forth over the head of his cock causing him to unravel. Just when he thought he was about to cum Ian pulled away.  
“the hell man” he whined. He hated how eager Ian made him, he felt like such a bitch but fuck the kid was good.  
“Hold on” Ian ran into the bathroom, within seconds he had returned and his mouth was once again wrapped tightly around Mickey's dick licking and sucking. He pulled of gently making a popping sound and Mickey though he was going to die. Ian replaced his mouth with his hand. He gripped Mickey firmly and licked the base of his dick slowly moving down further. He let go of Mickey again and he was about to say something when Ian pulled his legs over his shoulder so that he was arching his back. It was not the most comfortable position but the moment he felt Ian's tongue circle his hole he didn't care.  
“Fuck yes” he cried as Ian dipped his tongue in and out, fucking his ass. His face buried in Mickey, licking and biting his ass cheeks. It felt like pure heaven. He felt himself slipping into utter bliss when suddenly Ian grabbed him and flipped him on his stomach.  
“Shit” he cried taken by surprise. It always amazed him how strong Ian really was even though he was younger than him. That was the one good thing about being shorter, it was easier to be handled in bed and after all the bravado Mickey had during the day he loved to be manhandled in bed and Ian knew it.  
His ass was in the air and he could feel the cold drops of lube being rubbed over his hole. Ian loomed over him and kissed the back of his neck, moving one finger gently inside him. Fuck it felt so good, he moved it around back and forth tickling his prostate. He slowly added another finger twirling them around till they found the spot.  
“feels so good” Mickey moaned.  
“Mmm.. good . I'm gonna fuck you so hard Mick” Ian purred in his ear, the words going straight to his dick. Fuck he wanted him inside him so bad it wasn't funny. He wanted Ian to pound all his stress out of his body and take him over. He felt Ian pull out his fingers and line up his cock against his entrance.  
“You've been a bad boy Mickey” Ian growled as he pushed himself inside him.  
“Yea?” Mickey cried as Ian bottomed out.  
“Yea. You've been really bad and I'm going to fuck you so hard, you can't fucking walk from me again”  
He pulled out and pushed back in quickly causing Mickey to gasp. He grabbed his hips and thrust into him fast and hard.  
“So fucking tight Mick”  
“Ian fuck.......fuck” he panted as the boy continued to fuck the shit out of him. He kept pulling him in closer to the point that was almost leaning back against him. His chest was no longer on the couch. Ian had moved him so he was being pressed against the back of couch now his ass high in the air. Ian stood up off the couch and fucked into him hard and deep with all his effort. It was soo good and so intense. Mickey knew this was his way off getting closure on their fight and he would take it. He loved it. He was getting close but at the angle he was at he couldn't grab his now leaking cock. Ian must have sensed his need.  
“ mmm...I don't think so Mick.. You're gonna stay right there and I'm gonna fuck your ass until you cum untouched”  
Fuck if Ian kept talking like that he would have no problem achieving that goal. His boyfriend changed his pace from hard and fast to hard and slow which Mickey would never admit he loved better. Each thrust sending waves of electricity through out his body as Ian hit his prostate over and over.  
“I'm gonna cum” he cried as the orgasm built taking over his body.  
“Fuck me too” Ian replied thrusting into him fast again. He felt Ian stiffen above him filling him up with hot cum. As soon as Ian pulled out, he felt himself tip over the edge. He came hard and could feel the mess sliding down his leg. He turned so that he was sitting on the couch and reached for his shirt, using it to wipe off his thigh.  
“Fuck Gallagher that was good. Like ….fuck man” He nodded his head in disbelief that his boyfriend never failed to be a monster in bed. He pulled on his boxers and grabbed a smoke of the table. He didn't care who's they were, he needed some fucking nicotine after that ride.  
After pulling on his sweats Ian cuddled up next to him, and wrapped his arms securely around him.  
“Mick?” he whispered in his ear.  
“Yea?”  
The boy kissed his neck then nuzzled his face comfortably on his shoulder.  
“I love you”  
He glanced over at Ian who was staring up at him, with innocent eyes. The sex god who pounded him relentlessly was replaced with the sweet, loving boy he was do anything for.  
“I love you too Ian” he kissed the boy on the head and smiled.  
They cuddled briefly before Ian fell back asleep. Mickey pushed Ian over so that he was lying down on the couch completely, then got up and grabbed a blanket from the under the stairs. He laid on the couch next to Ian pulling the boys arm around him. Even when he was asleep Ian made him feel better by just his touch. He lay for a few minutes under his boyfriends warm arm, blanket pulled up to his face. His mind was at peace if only for the moment, he closed his eyes and finally let sleep take him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Gif displays the context i was looking for even though it's not the same situation it felt appropriate. Now we move on to a bit darker story, both our boys will hit rock bottom, but together they will over come, at least I hope. It's up to them isn't it? Thank you for reading, it means the world to have your support through out this series. I'm honestly just going to write until i have no more. Still taking prompts BTW so feel free to leave in comments.  
> xoxoxoxo


End file.
